Soy Bella Swan, en realidad no, soy Isabella Volturi
by Luz de Cristal
Summary: Isabella Volturi decide dejar la seguridad de Volterra para enfrentar una nueva aventura en el nuevo continente, y ver que le depara el futuro allí. Obtendrá amigos, enemigos y algo mas… Siendo una Volturi nunca se sabe que puede ocurrirle. Aunque a partir de ahora será Bella Swan
1. Isabella Volturi

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Mia solo es la trama.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Chapter 1: Isabella Volturi**

Me quite la capa roja, el distintivo de la guardia Volturi entre todos los vampiros, y me puse la ropa mas casual que tenia. Luego de discutir por un rato con mi padre y mis tíos, se decidieron a aceptar mi decisión.

**Flash Back**

_-Hola Gina, están los tres en el salón?- le pregunte a la única humana que había en el castillo_

_-Si, princesa Isabella- me contesto con una tímida sonrisa_

_-Cuantas veces debo decirte Gina que solo me digas Bella, sabes que no me gustan los formalismos- Le respondí con un pucherito._

_-Lo siento, prin.. Lo siento Bella- dijo con un lindo sonrojo_

_Me di media vuelta, y me encamine hacia las grandes puertas del salón de los tronos. Toque y espere media milésima de segundo que me abrieran, no era necesario que tocara para entrar y no lo digo solo por nuestro súper oído, sino que al ser hija de uno de los tres grandes podía hacer prácticamente lo que quisiera. Claro solo dentro del castillo, pero eso era algo que venía a modificar en este momento._

_-Pequeña Isabella, que te trae a visitarnos- me dijo Aro, mi padre._

_-Querido padre, y tíos, venía a solicitar su permiso para ausentarme del castillo por unas temporadas- les dije lo más calmada que pude. Con nuestra especial visión puede ver las muecas de disgustos que pusieron mis tíos y mi padre, y las caras de sorpresas de todos los guardias Volturi que estaban en la sala. Y era de esperarse, un Volturi nunca se va del castillo a menos que este en una misión, y por supuesto, todavía menos, va a tener la osadía de solicitar ausentarse de este sin una misión._

_-Y a que se debe dicho pedido, pequeña Isabella- me dijo mi tío Cayo- si tenemos el honor de saberlo._

_-A que quiero ir a recorrer el nuevo continente- le respondí de forma educada_

_-Pero tan lejos te quieres ir, no prefieres recorrer por este continente. O por lo menos esperar a que se presente una misión en América- me dijo mi padre_

_-Padre, usted sabe que las misiones en América son poco probables, a parte quiero ir a recorrerlo sola y por mi cuenta, no como representante de la guardia Volturi. Y con respecto a recorrer este continente ya lo he hecho, algunos lugares con las misiones y otros por mi cuenta. Lo que quiero es conocer algo nuevo- les dije y me quede mirándolos._

_-Pero Isabella, sola te quieres ir, y sin representar a la guardia…Eso quiere decir que viajarías sin la capa y el collar, o me equivoco- yo le asentí con la cabeza para darle a entender que estaba en lo cierto- no creo que sea conveniente que te ausentes del castillo a un lugar tan lejano y sola- me dijo mi tío Marco_

_-Pero tíos y padre, ya tengo más de 400 años, y realmente temen que me pase algo si voy sola- los mire fijamente- es necesario que les recuerde que se defenderme sola- les dije y ellos hicieron un gesto imperceptible con la cabeza dándome a entender que no era necesario._

_-Querida hija, está bien. Te daremos el permiso para ir al nuevo continente, pero con algunos términos- me dijo mi padre, en un tono de voz que me indicaba que no habría derecho a réplica sobre los consiguientes términos. Con un asentimiento de cabeza le indique que siguiera- Primero, si surge algún conflicto en el que se necesite que irremediablemente intervengas, tendrás que volver sin importan donde o que estuvieras haciendo- asentí de acuerdo- Segundo, si por algún motivo necesitamos que realices en nuestro nombre algo por el nuevo continente lo harás- volví a asentir- Y tercero, promete que te cuidaras y nos llamaras de vez en cuando para saber que está todo bien- me dijo mientras me abría los brazos, asique me acerque y le di un gran abrazo._

_-Padre, usted sabe que nada me pasara, se necesitan a mucho de nosotros para lograr atraparme- le dije con una gran sonrisa. Y me fui a abrazar a mis dos tíos._

_-Cuídate, pequeña Isabella- me dijo Cayo_

_-Siempre tío-_

_-Y trata de no copiar muchos poderes- me dijo Marco, mientras me envolvía en un abrazo a lo cual no pude no reírme._

**Fin Flash Back**

Si, ese era mi don, copiar otros poderes. Lo cual tenía muchas ventajas, y una de ellas era que nadie podía saber qué cantidad de dones había copiado, solamente yo sabía con exactitud cuántos eran y como usarlos.

Bueno voy a pasar a contarles brevemente mi historia. Yo soy una hibrida, hija de un vampiro y una humana, como ya saben mi padre es Aro Volturi y mi madre se llamaba Rene. Mi padre se enamoro de ella en el mismo momento que la conoció, tuvieron un romance del cual nací yo, pero mi madre no puedo sobrevivir a mi parto, ni siquiera dio tiempo su corazón a que sea transformada. El embarazo llevo solo un par de semanas, y mi crecimiento completo solo 7 años, y quede con el aspecto de una chica de 17 años. Mi padre y mis tíos tenían miedo de que a esa velocidad muriera en muy poco tiempo, ya que hasta ese momento nadie había visto jamás a una semi-vampiro. Mayor sorpresa fue todavía para ellos, cuando descubrieron mi fantástico don. El primer don que copie fue el de mi padre, pero como ocurrió tan rápido no logre identificar que había pasado. Luego cuando lo toque y descubrí que podía leerle la mente, cosa que antes no podía, descubrimos que había copiado su don. Cuando trajeron a todos los vampiros de la guardia que tenían algún don, y vimos que efectivamente lo que hacía era copiarlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ya que yo adquiría un nuevo don pero ellos no perdían el suyo.

Por lo tanto, desde ese día me convertí en el más impresionante vampiro de la guardia, y a eso venia uno de los términos de mi padre que si por algún motivo había una misión muy difícil la mas idónea para ir era yo, y no arriesgar a la guardia a ir sin protección.

A lo largo de tantos años, he copiado muchísimos dones, algunas muy útiles como escudos mentales y físicos, y otros no tanto como no mojarme si llovía. Pero el que hasta ahora casi no había usado era el de poder simular ser un vampiro o un humano completo, solamente lo había necesitado en algunas misiones cuando íbamos a dejar que algún vampiro sobreviviera, para que este no descubriera que era. Pero en esta aventura iba a serme muy útil, para poder andar entre los humanos lo más disimuladamente posible.

Ya había terminado de guardar todo, cuando sentí la presencia de Alec y Jane afuera de mi cuarto.

-Hola chicos!- los salude mientras los dejaba pasar.

-Hola Bella- Me dijo Jane- Porque no nos habías comentado de querer ir a América?- me dijo con las manos en la cadera

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que sabía que si les decía querrían acompañarme- asintieron con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo- y ya para la guardia mucho seria que yo me fuera como para que también se fueran ustedes- les dije con la cabeza gacha.

-Te entendemos Bella- me dijo Alec- Solo que nos sorprendió tu pedido, y por supuesto que nos habría encantado acompañarte, pero si es un viaje que quieres hacer sola, te entenderemos- y me abrazo.

Solo a los hermanos demonios, como los llaman algunos de la guardia a él y a Jane, a Demetri, a mi padre y a mis tíos dejaba que me abrazaran, ya que son a los únicos que considero mi familia.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, Bella- me decía Jane mientras también me abrazaba- Y cómo voy a hacer para soportar yo sola, por no sé cuánto tiempo a este Demetri- y fingía que le dolía.

-Oye!- se quejo Alec

-Ya vas a ver que no va a ser tan difícil- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Jane tenía el don de hacerte sentir que te estaban queman todo el cuerpo por dentro, haciendo que los que lo sufrían pidieran clemencia para ser liberados de tal tortura. Mientras que Alec tenía el don de anularte los sentidos, pero nunca se atrevería a usarlo en su hermana.

-Claro Bella-

Luego de esa especie de despedida, y de asegurarles que nos mantendríamos en contacto mientras no estuviera, y que me despidieran de Demetri cuando volviera de su misión en Rumania; decidí ir a despedirme de mis tíos y mi padre para luego comenzar con mi nueva aventura.

**Espero sus reviews, para mejorar mi escritura.**

**Luz de Cristal**


	2. El nuevo continente

**La trama es mia, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Chapter 2: El nuevo continente**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que me había ido de Volterra, pero ya obtenido el permiso aproveche para visitar Paris, Roma e Inglaterra; las tres ciudades de todas las que conocía que mas me gustaban. En las cuales aproveche y renové todo mi guardarropas, ya que del castillo me había ido solo con una mochila en el que estaban mis libros favoritos, Orgullo y Prejuicio y otros clásicos mas, tres mudas de ropa, el celular y, los documentos y la tarjeta dorada que había mandado hacer antes de irme del castillo.

Cuando ya tenía tres maletas grandes llenas de ropa, cada una de un lugar distinto, decidí que ya era hora de partir al nuevo continente. Decir que agradezco ser hibrida y tener el don de poder simular ser humana esta de mas decirlo, sino no se como hubiese soportado el viaje de Roma hasta Anchorage con todos esos humanos.

Cuando llegue a Anchorage decidí que lo más adecuado sería alquilar una cabañita lo más alejada de la ciudad. Más que nada para guardar las apariencias y dejar todas mis cosas. Así lo hice, por suerte había una linda y acogedora cabañita a 15km de la ciudad. La cabaña tenía dos pisos, en la planta baja estaba la cocina, un estudio, el living y un baño; y en el primer piso, había 2 habitaciones con sus respectivos baños. Por suerte, estaba toda amueblada, asique solo tuve que poner mis cosas en su lugar y listo, ya esta habitada.

Luego de recorrer los alrededores y descubrir que no había vampiros cerca, ni rastro de hubiesen andado nómades, decidí llamar a Volterra.

-Hola padre- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando me atendieron

_-Hola querida hija, como has viajado?-_

- He viajado en avión desde Roma a Anchorage, que es donde me encuentro ahora. Todo lo bien que se puede viajar con las creaciones humanas, pero ahora ya en tierra de vuelta puedo andar más libremente- le conteste

_-Me alegra escucharte, hace poco que te fuiste pero acá ya se nota tu ausencia- _sonreí al recordar a mi familia_- que vas a hacer ahora?-_

-Por ahora me voy a dedicar a recorrer Alaska, luego Canadá y por último las partes "aptas para vampiros" de Estados Unidos- escuche como se reían ante mi forma de decir lugares que estén nublados casi todo el tiempo- Padre están todos ahí?- le pregunte aunque ya me imaginaba que si

_-Hay pequeña Isabella, realmente creías que el día que llamaras no íbamos a estar escuchando tus noticias- _me dijo tío Cayo- _Si estamos todos, y antes que lo pidas ahora te pasamos con Jane para que se pongan al tanto. Cuídate mucho, pequeña Isabella!-_ escuche como tío Marco y padre también me deseaban suerte y que me cuidara.

_-Bellaaaaaaaaa- _dijo Jane del otro lado

-Hola Jane, no vas a decir que me extrañaste- le dije con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro, me hacia tan feliz escuchar a mi familia.

-_Si, Bella no sabes lo que es esto. Estoy tan aburrida, aparte vos sos mi mejor contrincante para los entrenamientos de la guardia- _me dijo y supuse que estaba haciendo un puchero del otro lado del teléfono.

-Pero lo tienes a Demetri que también es bueno y a Alec- le conteste suponiendo lo aburrido que sería enfrentarse contra los otros, con el don de Jane los otros fracasarían rápidamente.

_-Técnicamente si, pero en el castillo esta solo Alec. Demetri llega recién mañana de la misión-_

-Ah, pero ya vas encontrar otra forma de entretenerme- le dije segura- Jane, voy a tener que dejarte así aprovecho para visitar un poco la ciudad, y comprar alimentos- escuche como hacia ruidos de asco- Si, ya sé que a vos no te gustan pero acordate que soy hibrida-

_-Está bien , Bells. Llámanos pronto, Por fa-_

-En cuanto tenga alguna novedad, o simplemente quiera hablar con mi familia, llamare. Aunque ustedes también me pueden llamar total ya tienen registrado mi número. Saludos Jane, y saludos para todos-

-_Chao Bella-_

Después de cortar con Jane, me fui a la ciudad como le había dicho. Compre un par de alimentos por si no podía salir a cazar pronto, y luego conocí la ciudad.

Estaba terminando de verme en el espejo, llevaba un jean azul, una remera violeta oscuro manga ¾ ya que hay que guardar las apariencias y me llevaba una campera también violeta por el mismo motivo. Había arreglado mi cabello caoba en una colita de caballo, y había dejado mi cara sin maquillaje; la cual a pesar de "estar como humana" seguía teniendo la belleza vampiresca.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había llamado a Volterra, y ya había recorrido toda Alaska, solamente me quedaba un pueblito cercano a Canadá, el cual era mi próximo destino. Asique cerré toda la casa me "volví vampiresa" con mi don y empecé a corre hacia allí. Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de ser vampiro es correr, ver como las cosas siguen sucediendo a tus lados cuando vos corres, el viento acariciando tu cara, una sensación alucinante.

En una hora y media ya había llegado, cuando en auto me hubiese llevado por lo menos 4 horas yendo al máximo. Antes de entrar a la ciudad, volví a simular ser humana. Era algo que había decidido cuando llegue, mientras corriese o hiciese cosas de vampiro luciría como tal, por si me llegaba a topar con un vampiro no sospechara nada; pero cuando fuera a comprar o recorriera las ciudades luciría como humano, para no llamar tanto la atención.

Entre en una pequeña cafetería, que estaba casi vacía solamente había un joven en la barra, para tomar y comer algo cuando lo sentía. Inmediatamente, luego de abrir la puerta y entrar descubrí la presencia de un vampiro dentro, pero ya no podía hacer nada más que seguir con mi plan original, ya que salir corriendo sin razón aparente sería muy sospechoso.

Me senté, en una mesa alejada de la barra y de espaldas a él. Total, si decidía moverse o irse lo sentiría con nuestros súper oídos. Otra cosa que note, además, era que hacía mucho que no comía, porque cuando se dio vuelta al sentir mi presencia le vi los ojos negros.

Mientras tomaba mi café, con un tostado de Jamón y Queso, estuve debatiendo lo que iba a hacer. Lo primero era que este vampiro tenía un don, el de manejar las emociones, asique a través de este supe que sentía curiosidad hacia mí, ya que mi escudo no le permitía saber mis emociones, claro que el no sabía porque ocurría eso; y otra cosa era que él sentía sed de mi, supongo que mi olor le resultaba atrayente. Luego de saber estas cosas, decidí que después de terminar mi merienda, me iría rumbo al bosque por el que vine, suponía que él me seguiría viendo cumplido su sueño de alimentarse de mi sangre sin ser visto por humanos.

Pague todo, y me fui rumbo al bosque, como había predicho sentía su presencia varios metros atrás mío. Ni bien me interne en el bosque comencé a correr, primero a velocidad humana, y luego a velocidad vampiresca, sintiendo siempre su presencia atrás y su creciente sorpresa y curiosidad. Mientras corría me preguntaba, ¿será un nuevo amigo o enemigo?

**Con quien se habra encontrado nuestra Bella? Espero ver sus especulaciones... **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y me lo digan en sus Reviews.**

**Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad para todos hoy porque no se si voy a subir un capitulo antes del 24.**

**Felicidades!**

**Luz de Cristal**


	3. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mia es solo la trama.**

**Que los disfruten!**

**Chapter 3: ¿Amigo o enemigo?**

Cuando llegue a un claro dentro del bosque, supe que ya deberíamos estar los suficientes kilometro dentro del bosque. Me detuve, y me concentre en volver a "mi" aspecto vampiro. Mis ojos color chocolate se cambiaron por unos color oro liquido, ya que cuando cazaba comía solo animales, una dieta que me dijeron mis tíos y padre luego de que tuvieron a una amigo que se alimentaba de ella, ya que yo me negaba a cazar humanos y según ellos me iba a debilitar si seguía comiendo solamente alimentos humanos.

Siguiendo con mi descripción, mis ojos ahora color oro quedaban enmarcados por unas ojeras debajo de ellos, mi piel se hizo más blanca y, al tacto, fría, y debajo de esta sentí como mi corazón dejaba de escucharse. Una vez transformada quería ver como reaccionaria mi perseguidor al ver mis cambios. Solo esperaba que fuera un amigo y no un enemigo.

Tres segundos después, vi como se para delante mío. Recién ahí lo aprecie en su totalidad, media 1.94 mts., tenía el cabello color oro, sus ojos como ya había dicho tenían un color negro como el carbón, y vestía unos pantalones marrones claros con una camisa blanca, debajo de la cual se podían ver marcas de guerra como las llamábamos nosotros, se veía que se había enfrentado a varios vampiros en su vida.

Ver su expresión sola ya denotaba la sorpresa que tenia al notar mi cambio, ni siquiera necesite emplear su don para saberlo.

-Pero co-como?- me dijo viéndome con perplejidad- ¿No eras humana?, ¿Que eres?-

-En realidad, soy vampiresa. Lo que viste antes era mi don, puedo simular ser humana pero mi aspecto natural es este- eso no era del todo verdad pero por ahora era lo que debería creer.

-Pero yo vi como te alimentabas de comida humana y era como si te gustara- me dijo todavía sorprendido.

-Si me gusta, lo que pasa es que cuando activo el don, puedo comportarme casi como humano lo que me permite disfrutar de su comida- vi como hacia una mueca, y me acorde de Jane y Demetri cuando les decía eso y hacían la misma mueca- Bueno, resuelta tu duda me gustaría presentarme. Soy Bella Swan y tu eres?- le dije con mi más sincera sonrisa.

-Discúlpeme señorita, lo que pasa es que me sorprendió su cambio- agarro delicadamente mi mano y el beso- Soy Jasper Whitlock- me dijo

-No hay inconveniente, Jasper, suelo ver esas reacciones en los vampiros- le respondí.

-Señorita Bella, puedo hacerle otra pregunta- me dijo con la intriga en sus ojos.

-Si me dices solo Bella, puedes hacer cuantas preguntas quieras- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, el se limito a asentir.

-Claro Bella, mi pregunta era ¿Porque tiene ese color de ojos?-

-Porque me he alimentado recientemente- le dije, aunque ya sabía que se refería a otra cosa me quería divertir un rato.

-Si eso me suponía, pero mi verdadera pregunta es porque son dorados y no color borgoña como los del resto- me dijo- ¿Es parte de su don el cambiar sus ojos a ese color?-

-No, Jasper- le conteste educadamente- Mi color de ojos se debe a la alimentación que llevo-

-¿La de alimentarse de comida humana?- me pregunto con una mueca de asco.

Eso hizo que no pudiera contener la risita que me estaba causando la conversación, como si la comida humana pudiera afectar las características vampirescas.

-Nono- le conteste antes que siguiera sacando hipótesis- Yo me alimento de animales- le dije, y antes de que me interrumpiera agregué- Y no es tan fea como creéis todos-

Me miro con desconfianza, ya suponía yo que no me iba a creer mucho pero había una forma de demostrárselo.

-He notado que hace mucho que no cazáis, asique acompáñame y te lo demuestro- le dije mirándolo fijamente pero con una sonrisa, al ver que no se confiaba mucho, agregué- No me vas a decir que le tienes miedo a unos animalitos o a mi- le pique y señale sus marcas en las brazos. Eso basto para que aceptara ir a cazar conmigo.

Unos kilómetros más adentro del bosque encontramos una mandada de ciervos; primero cace yo para que viera que no le mentía y luego deje que el resto los cazara él, ya que yo me había alimentado ayer cerca de Anchorage. A la media hora ya se había alimentado de 3 machos y 4 hembras, y al girarse me miraba con una media sonrisa.

-No son tan ricos como los humanos, pero me podre adaptar-

-Viste que tenía razón- le dije- Aparte alimentarte de animales te va a facilitar estar cerca de humanos sin sufrir una gran quemazón- le sonreí.

-Tienes razón Bella. Lo que te puedo hacer otra pregunta- me miro y le asentí con la cabeza- ¿Que andabas haciendo por aquí?- me pregunto con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

-Decidí que era tiempo de recorrer esta parte del mundo por mi cuenta, asique hace casi dos meses que me separe de mi familia para abordar esta aventura- le dije al notar que era seguro contarle eso a él- Y ahora yo te puedo preguntar a vos lo mismo-

-Yo andaba como nómade con dos compañeros más, pero sentía que ese no era mi lugar y que necesitaba estar solo por un tiempo. Pero ahí apareciste tu, y tu olor era tan sabroso que decidí seguir sin imaginarme este giro- me conto, a pesar de notar que había evitado mencionar como se había hecho esas marcas, lo deje pasar ya que era cierto que yo a él le ocultaba un montón de cosas. Si todo seguía bien más adelante, nos podríamos contar nuestros secretos.

Después de esa charla, me atreví a preguntarle si querría acompañarme en mi nueva aventura por América. Lo cual, a pesar de estar un poquito reticente todavía, acepto. Mientras corríamos de vuelta a la cabaña en Anchorage, le comente que estaba planeando mudarme para algún pueblito de Canadá y dedicarme a recorrer el país, que mis planes eran recorrer Alaska, Canadá y lo que se pudiera de Estados Unidos, para luego elegir el pueblito que mas me gustara y quedarme por lo menos un año ahí, cursando el instituto y conviviendo con humanos, para estudiar sus comportamientos.

A él la idea de recorrer dichos lugares le gusto, pero no estaba muy convencido con lo de convivir con humanos e ir al instituto. A lo que yo le asegure que no iba a ver problema que para eso faltaban todavía 3 meses más, y que en ese tiempo si seguía alimentándose de animales su tolerancia a estar cerca de humanos iba a ser mayor, y que además yo lo podía envolver en mi don y que eso también lo ayudaría a soportarlos más. Pero aparte le dije que si llegado el momento el no se sentía seguro siempre tendríamos otra solución. Y con eso se quedo seguro de que todo iba a salir bien, y que se iba a quedar conmigo en mi viaje, o mejor dicho ahora nuestro viaje. Asique se ve que me he ganado un nuevo amigo.

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y gracias a los que comentan y a los que no tambien. Solo espero que si algo nos les gusta o piensan que quedaria mejor de otra forma me lo hagan saber para mejorarlo.**

**Un Chapter como regalo adelantado de Navidad, Felices Fiestas!**

**Luz de Cristal**


	4. Descubrimientos-Recuerdos

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, mia solo es la trama.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Chapter 4: Descubrimientos-Recuerdos **

Estábamos terminando de acomodar las cosas con Jasper en la nueva casa, ya que hoy habíamos ido a comprar una casa en Estados Unidos.

Desde el día de la cafetería, ya han pasado 2 meses. Y las cosas con Jasper no pararon de mejorar, en este tiempo hemos ido desarrollando una amistad muy fuerte. Hay momentos en que sobran las palabras para que nos entendamos, y no lo digo por ningún don, si no que nos comprendemos tan bien que es sorprendente.

En este tiempo solo habíamos tenido una fuerte discusión, que sinceramente, temí pudiera destruir nuestra amistad.

**Flash Back**

_Hacia una hora que habíamos vuelto a nuestra casa en Canadá, y yo me encontraba muy contenta de ya hubiésemos recorrido la mitad del país._

_Para nuestra suerte, solo nos habíamos encontrado con un par de nómades, los cuales no tenían ningún don, y con un aquelarre numeroso cuando estábamos cazando antes de irnos de Alaska, del cual había copiado un don que era producir una descarga eléctrica a aquel que me tocara. _

_Dicho aquelarre era "vegetariano" como nosotros, y cuando nos vieron cazar animales les llamo la atención. Por suerte nos encontramos con Kate y Tanya, quienes nos dijeron que "su familia" estaba compuesta por ellas dos, su hermana Irina, Carmen y Eleazar, y al llevar la misma dieta vegetaría les permitía vivir entre los humanos tranquilamente._

_Que Tanya hubiese usado el término familia en vez de aquelarre sorprendió a Jasper, pero luego cuando dijo que la dieta vegetaría los volvía menos agresivos y permitía que convivieran tranquilamente con humanos pareció entender mejor su comportamiento. A mí me alegro que Jasper escuchara de otro vampiro que era posible vivir entre humanos, porque eso lo persuadiría un poco más de llevar a cabo mi plan. Pero lo que me preocupo bastante, es que Eleazar fue parte de su familia, porque él había sido un guardia Volturi y si me veía ahora seguramente me reconocería, y haría alguna referencia ha mi relación con los Volturi. No me avergonzaba eso sino que todavía no había encontrado el momento adecuado para contarle mi historia a Jasper._

_Cuando nos dijeron que su casa quedaba a unos 50 km al norte y que allí estaban el resto de su familia, me tranquilizo un poco, ya que a esa distancia no podrían oírnos; pero cuando nos invitaron a pasar a saludar, tuve que adelantarme a Jasper que iba a aceptar y denegar la invitación lo más cortésmente posible._

_Luego de irnos de ahí, le explique a Jasper que el problema era que si no íbamos a llegar muy tarde como para conseguir alguna casa, ya se ya se una excusa muy mala pero era la única que se me ocurrió._

_Estaba tan perdida en mis recuerdos que no preste atención que mi teléfono estaba soñando hasta que Jasper me puso el teléfono delante de mí y yo conteste sin mirar quien era. Ese fue un grave, muy grave error, que me di cuenta medio milisegundo después de cometerlo. _

_-Isabella Marie Volturi, como se te puede ocurrir no dar señales por más de un mes- me grito Jane del otro lado._

_Cuando pronuncio mi nombre completo, la sonrisa que Jasper tenía en la cara por descubrir que estaba perdida en mi mundo, se borro inmediatamente. Se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque de fuera de casa._

_-Jane, luego te llamo. Debo solucionar una cosa antes- le dije con una voz casi quebrada, y le corte antes que pudiera decirme algo más._

_Salí corriendo tras Jasper y lo encontré en un claro que había en el corazón del bosque. Estaba golpeando un viejo roble que estaba a punto de quebrarse por los golpes que estaba recibiendo. Cuando me sintió y se giro, vi en sus facciones reflejada la decepción, la traición y la tristeza._

_-YO CONFIE EN TI, Y NO ERES MAS QUE UNA VOLTURI!- me grito- CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRMELO, O TAL VEZ NUNCA PENSABAS CONTARMELO- se dio vuelta y le dio un último golpe al pobre árbol que se partió a la mitad- DIME LA VERDAD DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ES REAL NUESTRA AMISTAD O TE MANDARON A BUSCAR VAMPIROS CON DONES PARA RECLUTARLOS EN SU MALDITA GUARDIA-_

_-Ja-Jasper, lo siento- le dije mientras algunas lagrimas iban saliendo de mis ojos sin mi permiso-Yo no pre-pretendía que te ente-terases así- le seguí diciendo, mi voz ya era un susurro que si no fuese vampiro no podría escuchar, y más lagrimas se escurrían por mis ojos. Se ve que eso hizo que Jasper se tranquilizase y se fuera acercando._

_-Fue ver-verdad lo que te-te dije cuando te cono-noci, yo me ale-leje de mi familia para comenzar una nueva aventu-tura- cada vez los sollozos eran menores y que Jasper me estuviera abrazando, significaba que quizás no todo estuviese perdido- reconozco que no-no fui del todo since-cera contigo, pero lo de nuestra amistad y lo de la aventu-tura es totalmente cierto- le dije y levante la cabeza para mirarlo, ya que no se en qué momento había terminado arrodilla en el suelo con el abrazándome._

_-Está bien, Bella- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello- Supongo que alguna razón habrás tenido, pero quiero que de ahora en adelante no haya más secretos, podrá ser eso posible- me sonrió, yo solamente me creía capaz de asentirle y de darle una sonrisa, que fue mas mueca que sonrisa._

**Fin Flash Back**

A esa charla en el bosque, le siguió otra más larga pero menos tensa en la casa. Ahí le conté que soy una hibrida hija de Aro, que nací a fines del siglo XVI y que durante el parto mi madre murió; también le conté a quienes consideraba mi familia en el castillo, y le dije la verdad sobre mi don, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho, pero luego entendió porque no podía influir en mis emociones al decirle que uno de los dones copiados era un escudo.

Cuando termine de contarle mi historia, el paso a relatarme la suya. El había sido transformado por una vampiresa llamada María durante la evacuación de un pueblo en Texas en 1863. El en ese momento tenía 20 años y debido a su carisma había ascendido rápidamente en el Ejercito de los Estados Confederado, al cual se había unido en 1861. Había nacido en Houston Texas. Y que luego de ser transformado, obtuvo el don de percibir y cambiar las emociones de quienes estaban cerca a su antojo. Este don hace que María decida convencerlo para que se quede en su ejército y se dedique a entrenar a los neófitos para que peleen las guerras por territorio, y cuando dejaran de ser neófitos los matara porque ya no le servían. Así vivió un tiempo, hasta que decidió irse son Peter y Charlotte, y fue después que se separara de ellos que se encontró conmigo.

Después de habernos sincerado con Jasper y dado que, con Jazz habíamos acordado mantener solo su don en secreto, pero no el hecho de que estaba viajando conmigo, decidí que lo mejor sería llamar a Jane, para explicarle que había pasado antes.

**Flash Back**

_Cuando terminamos de hablar con Jazz, la llame a Jane, la cual seguramente estaría preocupada por mi comportamiento anterior._

_Jazz se quedo a mi lado, ya que hoy le diría a mi familia que estaba viajando acompañada y lo querrían conocer._

_-Bella! ¿Que te había pasado antes? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Tuviste problemas con vampiros? ¿Te atacaron?- me decía Jane del otro lado. Claro, todo el tiempo que tarde en llamarla le basto para hacerse una película completa, donde seguramente yo era atacada por 25 o 30 vampiros que me perseguían sedientos de venganza. Yo siempre dije que debería hacer películas en su tiempo libre._

_-Jane, Jane, JANE- le grite porque no paraba de hablar. Haciendo que Jasper se riera bajito._

_-Lo siento, Bella- me dijo y me imaginaba el puchero que debería estar haciendo- Lo que pasa es que me preocupe, no llamas por mucho tiempo y cuando yo te llamo, me hablas con una voz quebrada y me cortas- hice una mueca por ese hecho y vi que Jazz hacia lo mismo._

_-Está bien, me imagino que te habrás preocupado, solo espero que no le hayas dicho nada a padre, los tíos, Alec y Demetri- le dije temiendo lo que harían._

_-Buenooo Bellaa- me empezó a decir, y yo sabía lo que vendría después._

_-Jane! No era para tanto- me queje._

_-Pequeña Isabella, tú le cortas, abruptamente, a Jane y nosotros no debemos preocuparnos- escuche que decía mi tío Cayo._

_-Jane!- Volví a retarla- Están todos ahí y vos no me avisas- escuche las risas de todos- Bueno solo díganme que no hicieron nada descabellado todavía-_

_-Querida hija, ir hasta América a buscarte con 15 de nuestros mejores guardias no es descabellado- me dijo mi padre, a lo cual yo rodé los ojos y Jasper no pudo contener mas su risa._

_-Bella, vos me retas a mi pero vos estas con alguien y no nos dijiste- me reto Jane_

_-Es cierto, al que acaban de escuchar es la razón por la cual corte tan repentinamente la llamada de Jane- vi como Jasper hacia una mueca- Al que acaban de escuchar es Jasper, un vampiro que me encontré cuando estaba visitando un pequeño pueblito cerca de Canadá- les dije_

_-Oye! Ni que fuera un perro con el que te encontraste- se quejo Jasper. Provocando la risa de Alec y Demetri del otro lado del teléfono._

_-Ni que te faltara mucho- le pique- Hola Demetri! ¿Como te fue? ¿Hace mucho que volviste?- pregunte_

_-Hola Bellita! Como en cualquier otra misión preventiva, tediosa y sin acción- me ríe, a Demetri le aburría ir solo a hablar y no tener que pelearse con nadie- Llegue hace casi un mes, y cuando pregunte por vos me dijeron que habías decidido ir a conocer el nuevo continente. Dime no podías esperar unos meses más a que volviese- me cuestiono_

_-Demetri, lo siento. Me hubiese encantado poder despedirme de ti, pero mejor así, sino hubiese sido mucho peor, te habrías acoplado a los hermanos demonios- le conteste, provocando las risas de los tres._

_-Pequeña Isabella, no te nos vayas por la tangente- me retaba mi padre- Preséntanos formalmente a tu acompañante y pásanos para que le dejemos en claro un par de cosas-_

_-Padre, no es necesario que le aclaren nada- le suplique- El es Jasper Whitlock, vampiro transformado en 1863, y ahora un muy amigo mío-_

_-Hola, es un placer poder hablar con ustedes ahora- les dijo educadamente- Disculpen que les haya provocado esa preocupación por Bella, no era mi intención- que me haya dicho Bella en vez de Isabella y que yo no le dijera nada, les haría convencerse de que yo realmente lo consideraba mi amigo._

_- No Jasper, no fue tu culpa- lo rete- Fue mía por no decirte la verdad desde el principio. Lo que paso es que no me presente como Isabella Volturi sino como Bella Swan, y cuando Jane me llamo por mi nombre completo se sintió traicionado- les conté a mi familia._

_-Isabella! Así no te educamos nosotros- me reto tío Marco- Bueno Jasper, eres bienvenido a Volterra cuando quieras, confiamos en las buenas elecciones que hace nuestra Isabella- le dijo, lo que provoco que yo sonriera y el también._

_-Chao, hija. Llámanos pronto- me dijo mi padre- Chao Jasper, cuida de nuestra pequeña-_

_-Siempre, no se preocupen que no te pasara nada- les aseguro Jazz._

_-Mas te conviene Jasper Whitlock, sino con mi don y la fuerza de Demetri vas a sufrir por haberle hecho daño a la Princesa Isabella- le advirtió Alec._

_-Alec! No lo asustes, que no me va a hacer nada. Y cuanto mucho yo lo tendría que cuidar a él, ya que es mas chiquito que yo- le dije, a lo que ellos se rieron y más todavía cuando Jasper gruño- Y que te he dicho de llamarme Princesa Isabella- le rete, a lo que continuo riendo- Vamos a ver si sigues riendo así cuando nos volvamos a encontrar- a lo que Alec dejo de reír de repente, pero Demetri, Jane y Jasper rieron mas- Recuerdo que la ultima vez no saliste muy bien parado- le recordé y luego me reí._

_-Hay Bella, creo que Alec va a desear no encontrarse con vos por un largo rato- me dijo Jane- Nos estamos hablando. Avísanos cuando decidas que vas a hacer-_

_-Chao chicos- salude con melancolía como los extrañaba._

_-Fue un placer conocerlos- les contesto Jasper, siempre tan educado._

**Fin Flash Back**

**Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz Navidad! **

**Y que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus reviews.**

**Luz de Cristal**


	5. Decidiendo el futuro

**Solo la trama es mia, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Chapter 5: Decidiendo el futuro**

Nuestro recorrido por Estados Unidos resulto más provechoso de lo que habíamos pensado en un principio. Esto ocurrió gracias a que cuando estábamos de visita en una ciudad cercana al Estado de Washington, nos encontramos con un vampiro con el don de cambiar el clima. El cual por supuesto ni se percato de que le había copiado el don y mucho menos que éramos vampiros, porque ambos parecíamos simples turistas al estar bajo mi don.

El haber copiado ese don, nos sirvió para manipular los climas de los lugares a los que queríamos ir para que estuviesen nublados mientras nosotros los recorríamos. Por supuesto, eso lugares no los elegiríamos para vivir, ya que sería muy sospechoso que de repente dejaran de ser soleados y calurosos para ser lluviosos y fríos; pero era lindo poder conocerlos.

Estábamos a 15 días del comienzo de las clases asique ya era hora de ver cómo iba a seguir este viaje. Lo llame a Jasper pero estaba muy concentrado en una partido de Beisbol en la televisión y no me hizo mucho caso, lo volví a llamar pero obtuve el mismo resultado. Por lo cual, recurrí a el don de la telequinesis y le desconecte la televisión.

-No se vale!- me dijo cuando salió de su estupefacción- Algún día me dirá cuantos dones ha copiado, princesa Isabella- me dio una sonrisa socarrona. _Argg, yo le había contado como odiaba que me dijesen así, y él cuando quería molestarme lo utilizaba como en este momento._

-Todos no, pero si te puedo decir algunos de los que tengo. Pero deja de llamarme princesa Isabella- le rogué a lo que el rio.

-Está bien, hacemos una tregua- me sonrió-Ahora dime algunos-

- Como ya sabes tengo un escudo mental y otro físico, puedo saber que don tiene un vampiro que este cerca mío, el tuyo, el de mi padre, que es ver algo en la mente de otra persona si la estoy tocando, el de Alec, que es nublar los sentidos, el de Jane, que es hacer sentir una gran quemazón en el interior de tu cuerpo, la telequinesis como acabas de comprobar, el que copie a Kate de descargas eléctricas si alguien me toca que lo puedo extender por todo mi cuerpo, cuando estuve en Egipto copie el de manejar los elementos y en una misión copie el de poder transportarme a un lugar con simplemente visualizarlo en mi mente, pero ese lo uso poco porque me agota mucho mentalmente y con nuestra velocidad normalmente no vale mucho la pena- le conté solo una pequeña parte de mis dones. Igual así y todo me miraba asombrado.

-Ahora que logre tu completa atención, te quería contar que nos quedan solo 15 días para que comiencen las clases aquí en Estados Unidos, y como yo te había dicho quiero convivir con los humanos por lo menos durante un año pero de forma más directa- hice una pausa y lo mire, el solo me hizo un asentimiento- Lo que te quería preguntar que ibas a hacer vos, si ya te sentís más seguro para ir al instituto conmigo; si no es así, ver si querías que hagamos creer a la gente que estas en un año sabático antes de empezar la universidad; o si directamente ya no me querías seguir acompañando- le dije y espere ansiosa su respuesta, ya que temía que me dejara sola.

-Bella como se te puede ocurrir esa idea- me dijo indignado y yo me asuste pensando que me terminaría abandonando- Esa descabellada idea de que te voy a dejar sola- me sonrió y yo se le sonreí devuelta- Yo creo que por ahora lo he manejado bien cuando vamos a los pueblos, se que va a ser mas difícil convivir en un espacio cerrado con muchos jóvenes pero no algo que no pueda manejar, si me alimento más seguido-

-Ay, Jazz! Tenía miedo de que decidieras dejarme sola- me sincere- Igual utilizaremos mi don como cada vez que vamos a las ciudades, y siempre voy a estar atenta a ti para poder ayudarte. A parte siempre podemos cambiar de ciudad se te resulta difícil, y simular que ya terminaste el instituto-

-Gracias Bella-

**_Una semana después…_**

Estaba en el living de la casa, buscando con la notebook lugares donde hubiese suficiente vegetación y animales como para cazar, y después poder recorrer los pueblos de los alrededores. Cuando lo encontré, el lugar perfecto.

-Jazz- le llame, y el apareció a mi lado- Encontré el lugar perfecto para visitar y quizás luego mudarnos-

-¿Cual es, Bella?- me miro expectante.

-Se llama Forks, es un pequeño pueblo en el Estado de Washington en el que siempre llueve, solo tiene días soleado veces al año- le dije mientras le mostraba las fotos que había encontrado.

-Si, se ve ideal para nosotros, y cuando vayamos para Forks tenemos de paso el Goat Rocks, donde podemos ir a cazar- me sonrió, después de un par de meses ya le iba tomando el sabor a cazar animales y cuanto más grandes fuesen mas se divertía.

-Está bien Jazz, haremos escala en el Goat Rocks. Lo que vamos a tener que comprar un auto ya, para llevar todas las valijas y luego movernos con él para ir al instituto, lo que vamos a tener que conseguir es alguien que haga tus papeles para que puedas inscribirte en el instituto- me quede pensando cuando se me ocurrió quienes podrían ayudarnos.

-Alo Gina!- salude

_-Oh Princesa Isabella?- contesto del otro lado. _

-Gina que te he dicho- le rete y Jazz se rio por mi mueca.

_-Discúlpeme Bella, me sorprendió su llamado-_

-Ok. Gina te llamaba para ver si te podías encargar de conseguirme unos documentos- le dije

_-Dígame Bella con que datos y para cuando los quiere y ahí estarán- me contesto inmediatamente._

-Necesitaría documento, pasaporte y una tarjeta dorada como la mía para Jasper Whitlock- le pase todos los datos a Gina- … y después necesitaría para ambos documentos de terminamos de cursar el año haya en Italia, y que ahora nos quedarían 2 años mas de instituto- le dije- Gina los necesitaría aquí en 5 días para que pueda inscribirnos en el instituto antes que comiencen las clases, luego te mando la dirección-

-Inmediatamente los mando a hacer, ¿usted va a pegarle las fotos como la otra vez?-

-Si Gina, muchas gracias. ¿Lo que mi padre y tíos están desocupados?-

-Nono- sentí como la voz le temblaba- Están en un juicio con los demás, con un neófito que se mostro al sol en un pequeño pueblo en Alemania-

-Ok, no te preocupes. Dile luego a Jane que lo más seguro es que vayamos al instituto en Forks, Washington, y que ni bien nos terminemos de establecer la llamare. ¿Está bien?- le dije

-Si, Bella. Yo le diré-

-Hasta luego-

-Hasta luego, Bella. Cuídese-

Después de cortar con Gina, nos fuimos con Jazz a comprar algún auto. Pero antes pasamos a retirar plata del banco, para poder pagarlo en efectivo.

El pobre vendedor casi se infarta cuando le dijimos que queríamos un Mercedes Benz SL 63 AMG en color gris, y una Yamaha diversión XJ6 F azul que cuando Jasper la vio se enamoro. Y más todavía cuando le dijimos que los pagaríamos en efectivo.

Después de pagarlas y llenarles el tanque, nos fuimos para la casa, Jazz en su moto y yo en mi Mercedes. Aunque lejos me gustaba más, mi Ferrari rojo, que fue un regalo de mi padre para mi último cumpleaños; pero para traerlo desde Italia tenía miedo de que me lo rayaran o estropearan, mejor que se quedará haya hasta que volviese.

Una vez en la casa nos pusimos a debatir que historia nos inventariamos para decirle a los humanos.

-Yo creo que lo más conveniente sería decir que ambos fuimos adoptados por Helen y William Swan, y que ellos son mis tíos. Que mis padres murieron cuando tenía 3 años y que desde ahí vivo con ellos, y que somos mejores amigos e inseparables desde el kínder, y cuando a los 8 años tus padres muren, mis tíos te adoptan ya que te querían como a un hijo y no podían concebir la idea de que vivieras en un orfanato. ¿Te parece?- le dije

-Si me parece que es creíble, lo que podemos decir es que vivimos en Roma, Italia, hasta hace tres meses que nos viajamos a América y que en esos tres meses hemos estado viajando por Canadá y Estados Unidos con nuestros padres. Pero cuando nos estábamos por mudar a Forks, ellos debieron volver a Roma a resolver unos asuntos importantes de la empresa que tienen- agrego a la historia.

-Ok- le conteste y seguimos ultimando los detalles que nos faltaban.

**Espero que les agrade como se va desarrollando la trama.**

**Luz de Cristal**


	6. Visiones

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama, solamente, me pertenece.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Ya con el titulo se daran una idea de lo que va a ocurrir**

**Chapter 6: Visiones**

Estábamos viajando en el Mercedes a Forks, aunque primero nos detendríamos en Goat Rocks para cazar y llegar lo más saciados posibles al instituto. Hacia ya 2 días Gina me había mandado todo a nuestra antigua casa, y ni bien tuve todo y lo controle, pase a inscribirnos en el instituto. Y a comprar una casa en las afueras de Forks, para poder estar tranquilos.

La casa había pertenecido a un arquitecto, quien había sido el encargado de los planos; por lo tanto la casa desentonaba bastante de las casas de Forks, pero al estar a las afueras no se notaba tanto. Esta estaba rodeada de un bosque, y para poder entrar solo tenias un pequeño camino de tierra. La casa tenía dos pisos y una piscina, y estaba pintada de color blanco aunque, mayormente, no tenía paredes sino grandes ventanales.

La parte de adelante tenía solo dos ventanales, uno que mostraba una amplia cocina,_ aunque nosotros cocinaríamos muy poco, _y al lado de esta, había una pequeña habitación de huéspedes con baño, la cual seria de "nuestros padres"; después había un todavía más amplio living, donde pasaríamos la mayor parte del tiempo y donde estarían la Xbox de Jazz, y el DV con un mueble repleto de mis películas favoritas y los juegos de Jazz; entre la cocina y el living había una escalera de mármol que te conducía a la planta de arriba en donde había dos habitaciones con sus baños y un estudio. A la izquierda se encontraría la habitación de Jasper y a la derecha mi habitación. Las dos habitaciones son prácticamente iguales, ambas tienen un baño en suite con bañera, una cama matrimonial, un escritorio donde cada uno tendría su notebook, un mueble con el televisor, y una puerta que conduce a un amplio vestidor. Y las dos también cuentan con unos amplios ventanales que tienen la vista hacia el bosque de atrás. Y el estudio esta ubicado entre las dos habitaciones y es la única ventana grande que hay en el piso de arriba que dé para la entrada.

Ya habíamos mandado casi todas nuestras cosas, solo nos habíamos quedado con una muda de ropa cada uno puestas en una mochila, por si, mientras cazábamos, nos ensuciábamos. Pero todo el resto cuando llegásemos habría que ordenarlo, ya que por ahora estaba todo en cajas, claro excepto la moto, en el garaje que tenia la casa.

Cuando llegamos a las cercanías de Goat Rocks estacionamos el auto, y decidimos bajar y entrar al parque ya como vampiros. La caza fue muy divertida y tranquila. Ver a Jasper correr detrás de un oso y provocarlo, era muy cómico. Yo solo estaba esperando que apareciese un puma, mi animal favorito. Cuando lo vi, salí tras de él, ya que al descubrir mi presencia su instinto lo hizo huir. Después de dejarlo seco Jasper se me acerco para decirme que ya estaba más que saciado, y que ya era tiempo de volver para llegar a Forks; estaba por responderle cuando copie dos dones nuevos, el de ver el futuro y el de leer las mentes.

Me tranquilizo recordar que desde el momento que nos habíamos sincerado con Jazz el estaba bajo mis dos escudos al igual que yo, por lo cual ninguno de los dos dones nos afectarían pero nuestra presencia si la sentirían.

Y en ese preciso momento me llego la imagen de un hecho que sucedería en un minuto si no nos íbamos. _Una vampiresa menudita, con el pelo corto y todas las puntas apuntando para un lugar distinto y con paso de bailarina aparecería delante nuestro al sentir nuestra esencia, ella se encontraba acompañada de un vampiro de cabello despeinado y cobrizo, y con su cuerpo esbelto, alto de un 1.85 m, fuerte y, musculoso un poco más que Jasper. Ambos nos miraban con sus ojos color oro de forma expectante, ya que ni ella, que era la vidente, nos podía ver, ni él, que podía leer las mentes, podía acceder a las nuestras._

Esa visión basto para que haciendo acopio de mi don tomara a Jazz del brazo y nos tele-transportara al auto, para salir inmediatamente de ahí, he irnos a Forks.

-Que pasa Bella?, Que anda mal?- me cuestiono preocupado, una vez en el auto, y a varios kilómetros de distancia de Goat Rocks- Me ibas a contestar cuando tu mirada se perdió y después aparecimos en el auto-

-Lo que paso fue que te iba a contestar cuando copie dos dones nuevos, el de ver el futuro y el de leer las mentes. Y de repente tuve una visión…- y le relate con detalles mi visión- Asique decidí que lo más conveniente era salir rápido de ahí sin dejar rastros para que no nos siguieran. Lo siento Jazz por haberme comportado así de brusca-

-No hay problema, solo que me preocupe- me brindo una sonrisa- Bueno ahora vamos a saber nuestro futuro- dijo despreocupadamente y se rio. Risa que yo termine acompañando.

Ya habíamos ordenado toda la casa, y solo nos restaba guardar los juegos de la Xbox de Jazz y mis películas.

-Ojala pudiéramos saber cómo nos van a recibir los humanos- dijo Jazz- No tuviste ninguna otra visión sobre esa pareja o otra cosa, no?-

-No Jazz no he…- y me quede a media oración cuando tuve otra visión, esta era distinta. _Estaba Jazz terminando de aparcar el Mercedes en un lugar medio alejado del resto y yo tenía en mi mano, el plano de la escuela y nuestros horarios._

_-Llego la hora de llamar la atención y deslumbrarlos- dijo Jazz con aire despreocupado, lo cual llamo mi atención ya que él estaba medio temeroso de cómo le iba a ir con los humanos._

_Y me descubrí riéndome de sus ocurrencias, y contestándole._

_-Si Jazz, vamos a afrontar esta nueva aventura-_

_Como el buen caballero que es se bajo del auto y fue a abrirme la puerta. Cuando estuvimos los dos fuera del auto empezamos a caminar de la mano, para infundirnos valor. _

_-Jazz, tenemos todas las clases juntos, asique esta será divertido- le dije. Mientras comenzaba a escuchar los pensamientos de los otros alumnos y conversaciones . "Son hermosos" y si a pesar de simular ser humanos éramos hermosos como sus modelos, "parecen modelos", "-Viste el auto que tienen-", "-Dicen que sus padres son ricos-", "-Serán pareja?-" escuchamos preguntar a uno, "-Si, fíjate en sus manos entrelazadas-"pero fue la respuesta de otro, lo que hizo que no pudiéramos contener la risa. Y así siguieron muchas preguntas y pensamientos durante toda la mañana, el único que llamo mi atención y me preocupo fue el de una chica rubia que se llamaba Jessica, "Los Cullen tienen competencia" y la imagen que se genero en su cabeza fue lo que me preocupo. En ella estaba la misma "chica" y "chico" de mi visión anterior, con otra pareja mas; todos de una belleza sin igual entre los humanos, pero claramente saltaban para nosotros que eran vampiros. Sus ojos dorados, sus ojeras, su piel nívea, y por supuesto su belleza. La otra "chica" era totalmente opuesta a la de mi primera visión, esta tenía una larga cabellera rubia y ondulada absolutamente brillante, intensa y clara y, un completamente esbelto, perfecto cuerpo. Su compañero era musculoso y alto, tanto que podía pasar por un levantador de pesas sin problemas, y tenía un cabello rizado y oscuro._ Y la visión se corto

-¿Que paso Bella? ¿Que viste?-

-¿Cómo sabias que era una visión?- le pregunte asombrada

-Lo que ocurre es que pones una mirada perdida de golpe, cuando tienes una- contesto- Eso vas a tener que modificarlo un poco, sino será muy raro para los humanos –

-Ok, tienes razón. Con respecto a lo otro, vi como será nuestro primer día de clases- y le relate todo lo que vi.

Se rio con lo de que éramos pareja y le sorprendieron algunos pensamientos.

-Que envidiosos, y poco creativos pueden ser- acoto- Y por los otros, no te preocupes, ya hemos comprobado que tu don funciona más que bien- me dijo y ambos recordamos nuestro primer encuentro y luego los encuentros con otros vampiros- A parte con tus nuevos dones podemos saber que nos ira ocurriendo y que piensan ellos de nosotros-

Y eso logro tranquilizarme bastante. Ya veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas.

**Y se imaginaban así el Chapter? El encuentro con los Cullen esta cada vez mas próximo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y ansío leer sus reviews. Gracias a todos los que comentan!**

**Luz de Cristal**


	7. (Primera parte) Primer día de clases

**Los personajes no son mios, solo la trama**

**Que lo disfruten! **

**Chapter 7: (Primera parte) Primer día de clases**

Después de la visión de nuestro primer día de clases no había tenido ninguna otra. Habíamos decidido quedarnos en la casa durante el fin de semana para no llamar la atención antes de tiempo. El sábado a la mañana llame a Jane y le conté que estábamos en Forks y que el lunes arrancábamos el instituto, y ella me relato de forma breve que había ocurrido con el juicio al neófito, por supuesto este fue asesinado, ya que a pesar de no tener conocimiento de nuestras leyes cuando se las dijeron se negó a obedecerlas, asique era un peligro para nuestra especie. No me sorprendió enterarme que el neófito había sido transformado y abandonado por su creador/a, porque lo más probable es que hubiese sido accidental la transformación, se estaría alimentando cuando se vio interrumpido y luego comenzó el proceso.

Cuando cortar con Jane, me fui a mi habitación a leer algunos de los libros que había traído desde Volterra, y descubrí que pronto tendría que ir a una librería a comprar algunos otros, pero esperaría a que nos dieran los materiales que necesitaríamos en el instituto y viajaríamos a comprar todo a Port Ángeles o a Seattle.

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando me puse a arreglarme para el primer día de clases. Estaba emocionada por vivir como seria, ya que verlo lo había visto en mi visión. Me puse un jean tiro bajo ajustado, con una camisa color azul marino y detalles en blanco, y como accesorios unos zapatos también azules con la suela en blanco y una cartera chiquita, porque los libros y cartuchera los llevaría en la mano. Para terminar de arreglarme me puse un poco de sombra en los ojos con un labial suavecito, para darle un toque de color, por el color de mis pupilas no me preocupaba ya que estaban de color chocolate porque estaba ya con el aspecto de una humana. Y me puse un poco de perfume, para que los vampiros no dudaran de que éramos humanos.

Cuando me di el visto bueno en el espejo, fui a ver si Jasper estaba listo.

-Hola Jazz. ¿Todo listo?-

-Hola Bella. Todo listo, solo falta que me "transformes" en humano- y yo procedí a cambiar sus ojos a un celeste como el cielo, sus ojeras desaparecieron, su piel se torno menos pálida y se escuchaban latidos, como si su corazón estuviese vivo- Ahora si esta todo-

Jazz llevaba unos pantalones marrones, con una camisa blanca, y arriba de esta un suéter color marrón más oscuro. Parecía todo un señorito ingles moderno. Y se había puesto suficiente colonia, como para que no se sintiera ni el menor rastro de nuestra esencia vampírica.

Nos subimos al Mercedes y, como en mi visión, era el quien manejaba. Anduvimos despacio, recorriendo el pueblo, ya que íbamos con tiempo. Al llegar al instituto nos dirigimos a la recepción a buscar nuestros horarios y el plano.

-Buen día- salude cuando entre en la oficina seguida de cerca por Jazz

-Buen día, chicos- nos saludo con una sonrisa una mujer regordeta pelirroja- ¿Qué necesitaban?-

-Nosotros somos Bella Swan, y Jasper Whitlock- le dijo educadamente Jazz, logrando que la mujer se quedara mirándolo fijo y con pensamientos no muy lindos.

-Ah, si. Aquí tienen-logro decir, y nos tendió nuestros horarios, un plano y una boleta de asistencias que tenia que estar firmada por todos lo profesores al final del día._ "Que lindo muchacho, y a parte parece simpático y educado. Es un muy buen candidato."_ escuche que pensaba la señora pero lo corte ahí no quería saber que mas pensaba de Jazz, asique tome de la mano a Jasper y nos fuimos de vuelta al auto.

-¿Porque fue eso?- me cuestiono Jazz mientras se reía

-Vos no escuchaste lo que esa mujer estaba pensando- le dije

-No, pero si lo que sentía. Y me resultaba cómico- me dijo. A veces me olvidaba que él podía sentir los sentimientos de otras personas.

Cuando me di cuenta Jazz estaba terminando de aparcar el Mercedes en un lugar medio alejado del resto, al igual que en mi visión, y como yo fui la que había agarrado lo que nos habían dado lo tenia en mi mano. Todo seguía igual. Ahora arrancaría la parte divertida.

-Llego la hora de llamar la atención y deslumbrarlos- dijo Jazz con aire despreocupado, y descubrí un toque de diversión en su voz.

Por lo que me reí, y le conteste.

-Si Jazz, vamos a afrontar esta nueva aventura-

Como el buen caballero que es, se bajo del auto y fue a abrirme la puerta. Cuando estuvimos los dos fuera del auto empezamos a caminar de la mano, para infundirnos valor y porque habíamos pensado que seria divertido dejarlos creer que éramos pareja.

-Jazz, tenemos todas las clases juntos, asique esto será divertido- le dije. Mientras comenzaba a escuchar los pensamientos de los otros alumnos y conversaciones. _"Son hermosos" _y si a pesar de simular ser humanos éramos hermosos como sus modelos, _"parecen modelos"_,_ "-Viste el auto que tienen-"_, _"-Dicen que sus padres son ricos-"_, _"-¿Serán pareja?-"_ escuchamos preguntar a uno, _"-Si, fíjate en sus manos entrelazadas-"_pero fue la respuesta de otro, lo que hizo que no pudiéramos contener la risa. Y así siguieron muchas preguntas y pensamientos durante toda la mañana.

Las clases pasaron de forma divertida, entre los pensamientos de los alumnos y sus conversaciones, poca atención le prestamos a la clase, pero así y todo entendíamos y copiábamos todo. Ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas.

Solo un par de profesores nos habían hecho presentar y el resto solo nos mandaba a sentar. Estábamos entrando a la ultima clase antes del almuerzo cuando sentimos la esencia de un vampiro, pero el no se encontraba ahí sino que había pasado en algún momento.

-Buen día, profesor- salude por los dos.

-Buen día, ¿son los nuevos?- nos pregunto _"Tenían razón son hermosos, aunque solo espero que sean inteligentes"_ pensó.

-Si, somos Bella Swan y Jasper Whitlock- le dijo Jazz

-Bueno chicos, se presentaran frente a la clase y luego se irán a sentar- nos dijo mientras firmaba nuestros comprobantes.

Esperamos a que estuvieran todos y el profesor nos dijo que nos presentáramos.

-Hola soy Bella Swan, tengo 16 años y hace tres meses que nos mudamos desde Roma con mis tíos- le dije y les brinde una tímida sonrisa.

-Yo soy Jasper Whitlock, y al igual que Bella tengo 16 años y también vivo con sus tíos. Y es un placer conocerlos- dijo Jazz, y fuimos a sentarnos. Cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar escuche el pensamiento de de Jessica _"Los Cullen tienen competencia"_ y luego la misma imagen que la otra vez. Pero en el momento que la visión se había cortado aparecía otro pensamiento de ella, _"Me tengo que acercar ahora cuando suene la campana e invitarlos a comer conmigo, y así seré el centro de atención"._ Dicho pensamiento me causo gracia, y me recordó lo que había dicho Jasper con respecto a los humanos, "son unos envidiosos".

-Jazz, aquella chica rubia cuando termine la clase se va a acercar a nosotros para invitarnos a almorzar con ella porque somos el centro de atención, por supuesto que eso no nos lo dirá- le hable a velocidad vampírica, así ningún humano nos escucharía.

-Ok, Bella. ¿Que haremos aceptaremos o no?-

-Yo creo que lo más conveniente sea aceptar, así podremos saber más acerca de los Cullen. A parte Jessica parece la típica chismosa, no le va a molestar que le preguntemos sobre ellos. Y, así también, nos relacionaríamos más de cerca con los humanos- le dije

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, después de todo para eso vinimos, para relacionarnos con los humanos- me brindo una sonrisa. Y justo después sonó la campana, como yo había predicho Jessica se acerco a nuestra mesa mientras nosotros guardábamos nuestras cosas.

-Hola- nos dijo, y nosotros levantamos nuestra vista- Soy Jessica Stanley, y quería saber si les gustaría almorzar conmigo y unos amigos- nos pregunto, y nosotros nos miramos simulando que nos debatíamos si aceptar o no. _"Ojala que acepten, que acepten" _pensaba Jessica.

-Claro, porque no- le dije. Agarramos nuestras cosas mientras ella iba por las suyas. Y antes de salir del salón tome a Jazz de la mano, teníamos que continuar la farsa. _"Sin duda son pareja, ella le está tomando la mano. Que daría por ser yo la que le tome la mano a él"_, me reí cuando escuche el pensamiento de Jessica, que iba unos pasos delante nuestro pero se había girado a ver si la seguíamos, y supongo que sus sentimiento era fuertes porque Jazz también se rio.

-Bueno chicos esta es la cafetería- nos dijo con una sonrisa falsa, cuando entramos en la cafetería. Ahí fuimos a hacer la cola para comprar algo. Jazz se compro una porción de pizza y agua, y yo solo quería una ensalada y agua. Cuando iba a pagar el me gano de mano, por lo cual le di una mirada fulminante.

-Yo pago, mi amor- me dijo y no pude continuar con mi mirada fulminante por su siguiente pensamiento y el de Jessica. _"Deja que piensen que yo estoy pagando nuestro almuerzo, si al fin y al cabo, la plata es tuya" _pensó Jazz, y Jessica_ "Que envidia, él le paga su almuerzo. Eso lo hace un novio por su pareja. Que caballero"_. Y ahí active el don de Jazz para ver que emanaba Jessica. Sinceramente ahora entiendo porque se reía Jazz antes, sus sentimientos de envidia eran muy altos, lo desactive inmediatamente, no quería estar invadida por los sentimientos de todos los demás.

-Gracias!- le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-Bella, Jasper a aquella mesa tenemos que ir- nos dijo Jessica, y hacia ahí fuimos.

En la mesa había dos chicos y dos chicas.

-Hola chicos, ellos son Bella Swan y Jasper Whitlock- nos presento Jessica- Bella, Jasper ellos son Eric Yorkie- y señalo a un chico que, fácilmente, lo relacionarías con un grupo de ajedrez, y tenía la cara llena de acné- El es Mike Newton- y señaló al otro chico, un rubio de ojos azules, pero no podía competir con Jazz- Ella es Ángela Weber- y era una de las chicas, que le resulto simpática y tímida- y ella es Lauren Mallory- y señaló a la ultima chica que se encontraba en la mesa, la cual era rubia como Jessica, y se notaba en sus ojos que no le simpatizábamos mucho.

-¿Y de donde vienen?- Nos pregunto Lauren cuando ya nos habíamos sentados.

- Venimos de Italia, aunque durante el verano estuvimos recorriendo Alaska, Canadá y parte de Estados Unidos- le conteste con una sonrisa. _"Sin duda son ricos y con esa belleza serán el centro de atención por mucho tiempo. Encima se hace la simpática"_ pensaba Lauren.

-Ah que interesante- y nos dedico una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Y les ha gustado América?- pregunto Ángela, con una sonrisa sincera y sin maldad en sus pensamientos. _Su amistad seria sincera_.

-Si, lo que hemos recorrido nos ha gustado- le contesto Jazz, mientras pensaba en los lugares de caza a los que hemos ido. _Tenía que ser hombre, siempre pensando en comer_.

-Una pregunta… ¿viajaron solos a América?- pregunto Mike, aunque yo sabía que esa no era la pregunta que más le intrigaba.

-No, en realidad viajamos con mis tíos, pero ellos antes de mudarnos a Forks tuvieron que volver a Roma a resolver unos asuntos importantes de la empresa-le respondí. _"Claro, sus tíos tienen su propia empresa"_ pensó Lauren- Asique nosotros viajamos a Forks para comenzar el instituto.

- ¿Y ustedes son primos?- pregunto de nuevo Mike, y de esa respuesta dependía su siguiente pregunta.

Jazz me miro y ambos nos reímos- Nono, nosotros no somos primos- le dijo Jazz.

-A pero viven juntos, no?- dijo Jessica.

-Si, lo que pasa es que cuando yo tenía 3 años murieron mis padres y me fui a vivir con mis tíos, y nos hicimos mejores amigos con Jazz en el Kínder, asique cuando a los 8 sus padres murieron mis tíos decidieron adoptarlo, ya que lo consideraban un hijo mas- les conté. Y le sonreí a Jasper, quien me respondió la sonrisa y me apretó la mano.

-Ah, lo siento- dijeron Jessica y Mike. "No es momento para averiguar si son pareja, otro día sera" pensó Mike.

-No lo sabían, no hay cuidado- le dijo Jazz. Y ahí se corto la conversación, y terminamos de comer.

**Próximamente surgirá un conflicto para Bella y Jazz. Los dejo como para que lo piensen.**

**Con respecto a los Reviews, muchisimas gracias a quienes comentan la historia, y a quienes la han agregado en favoritas o alertas. No me voy a cansar de agradecerles y decirles que es gratificante saber que hay otras personas a las que le gusta lo que uno escribe. **

**Muchas Gracias!**

**Saludos,**

**Luz de Cristal**


	8. (Segunda parte) Los Cullen y La visión

**La trama es mia, pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Chapter 8: (Segunda parte) Los Cullen y La visión**

Cuando sentí la presencia de los Cullen, levante la vista y los mire. Estaban sentados en una mesa alejada del resto. Eran como los había visto en la mente de Jessica, solo que con nuestra visión los notaba muchísimos más bellos.

-Son los Cullen- me susurro Jessica, que me había atrapado viéndolos- Son Alice Cullen, la chica menudita con cabello negro; Emmett Cullen, que es el chico mas grandote; Rosalie Hale, es la chica rubia, y Edward Cullen, el cobrizo- me los "presento".

-No parecen hermanos- le susurro Jasper, que había estado al pendiente de Jessica.

-No, no lo son. Fueron todos adoptados por los señores Cullen, la única que tiene un lazo sanguíneo con la señora Cullen es Rosalie que es, creo, su sobrina o algo por el estilo- nos dijo Jessica, que estaba contenta por poder contar todo lo que sabía- Fueron adoptados cuando eran más chicos, según se la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos- dijo con cizaña.

Volví a mirar hacia los Cullen y sentí que Jazz hacia lo mismo. Los estaba mirando cuando Edward se dio vuelta, y pude ver claramente que fruncía el ceño al mirarnos a Jazz y a mí. Entonces, decidí mirar en su mente haber a que se debía.

_"No puedo leerle las mentes a los nuevos, es como si hubiese una pared. ¿Por qué será?, nunca me había sucedido"_

Luego se dio vuelta y comenzaron a hablar a velocidad vampírica con los otros. Y con Jasper prestamos atención a que decían.

_-¿Qué sucede Edward? ¿Por qué esa cara?- le pregunto Emmett._

_-No puedo leerle las mentes a los nuevos, es como si no estuvieran o hubiese una pared ahí- le contesto_

_-¿Nunca antes te había sucedido?- le pregunto Rosalie, ahora más pendiente de la conversación._

_-No, nunca. Siempre le pude leer la mente a todos los que me rodeaban- le dijo- Alice, ¿vos puedes ver su futuro?- le pregunto._

Yo mire a Jasper con preocupación y ansiedad, eso era lo más importante, si Alice lograba vernos tendríamos que ir a presentarnos como realmente somos, sino podríamos seguir como hasta ahora.

_-No, no puedo- dijo al fin Alice- También siento como si hubiese una pared que no me deja ver nada sobre su futuro-_

Eso hizo que con Jasper liberáramos el aire que no sabíamos que estábamos conteniendo. Y escuchamos como cada uno se levantaba y se iba para su clase. Cada uno con una forma de caminar distinta, pero todos con mucha gracia.

-Chicos, fue un placer conocerlos pero con Jazz queremos llegar temprano a nuestra próxima clase- les dije cortésmente- Hasta luego.

Y nos fuimos antes que Jessica o Mike, decidieran unírsenos. Nuestra próxima clase era Biología, e íbamos a hablar de lo que habíamos descubierto cuando al entrar, vimos a Edward sentado ya en una mesa. Le entregamos el papel al profesor que ya estaba ahí, y nos dijo que no era necesario que nos presentemos, cosa que agradecimos.

Al pasar por al lado de Edward, pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían un poco y se tensaba. _"Ambos huelen mejor que la mayoría de los humanos. Hoy sin falta tendré que ir a cazar, si no quiero cometer una tontería mañana"_, pensó.

La clase transcurrió sin inconvenientes, pero ni bien sonó la campana, Edward salió apresurado del salón. Jazz me miro interrogante y le gesticule con la boca que luego le explicaba. Las próximas clases transcurrieron sin problemas, y no nos encontramos con ningún otro Cullen. Asique cuando salimos de matemática, materia que compartíamos con Ángela, nos fuimos los tres al aparcamiento.

-Espero que su primer día de clases haya sido de su agrado- nos dijo con una sonrisa franca.

-Si Ángela, muchísimas gracias por acompañarnos. Lo que nosotros debemos llevar el comprobante a secretaria, asique nos vemos mañana- le dijo Jasper. Y nos fuimos a subir al auto, cuando Jazz iba a arrancar me llego una visión que sucedería pronto.

_Estábamos con Jazz paseando por el bosque cuando, de repente, se nos aparecieron tres nómades. Dos hombres y una mujer. La mujer tenía un aspecto de felino, con un cabello rojo y alocado, y los ojos color negro, al igual que sus compañeros. Uno era un rastreador, lo puede leer en su mente, y era el líder real, a pesar que su formación dijese lo contrario, señalando al otro hombre, que era más alto y de tez más oscura, como el líder._

_-Mmm… que tenemos aquí, un par de sabrosos turistas- dijo el "líder", mientras se iban acercando mas._

_-Laurent, podemos jugar un poco con ellos antes- dijo la chica._

_-Victoria sabes que con la comida no se juega- la "reto" Laurent._

_Mientras ellos llevaban a cabo su conversación, el otro nos estaba mirando fijamente. Cada vez estaban más cerca, yo tenía a Jazz agarrado de la mano y estaba cubriéndonos a ambos con un escudo físico y mental. Estaba decidiendo con que los iba a atacar, si con el don de Jane y luego los quemaba directamente con el don de los manejos de los elementos o si los cubría con el don de Alec, y los quema. Si, eso iba a hacer, así no hacían mucho escándalo cuando los estuviese destruyendo. Aunque primero quería jugar un poco, hacia mucho que no luchaba contra otro vampiro, porque Jazz no quería pelear conmigo, tenía miedo de lastimarme. Como si pudiese, luego de ver como destruyo a estos tres va a ver que de lo único que debe tener miedo es de perder._

_-Bueno, ya hubo demasiada charla- dijo Laurent- James, Victoria dejémosles un poco de margen para que huyan, o por lo menos traten- se rieron los tres- Luego cada uno se bebe al que atrape- se giro a mirarnos y nos dijo- Corran, corran rápido-_

_-Olvídalo, no pensamos irnos a ningún lado. Y menos porque vos no los digas- le conteste firmemente. Ante mi respuesta se mostraron sorprendidos._

_-Uh, tiene agallas la pequeñita- dijo Victoria- Yo la quiero! Quiero matarla yo!-_

_-Vamos a ver si lo logras- le pique- O yo te mato a ti, y a tus dos amiguitos-_

_-Se acabo!- rugió James, y se tiro hacia nosotros._

_Estaba esperando a que colisionara contra el escudo, para luego atacarlo, cuando sentí que venían corriendo seis vampiros. Al leer sus mentes puede ver que se trataba de Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme. Todos estaban con sus trajes de beisbol y por lo que pude ver en la mente de Alice, ellos estaban esperando la llegada de los nómades, pero estos a último momento se desviaron, y ellos comenzaron a seguirlos ya que temían que se dirigiesen al pueblo._

Ahí se cortaba la visión. Mire a Jasper y le dije que dejásemos eso en la secretaria y luego en la casa le contaba.

La llegada de los Cullen complicaba mucho las cosas, ya que no podría enfrentarme a los nómades a menos que planeara luego decirle la verdad a los Cullen; tampoco podía comenzar a incendiarlos y luego transportarnos a la casa, porque nuestra esencia estaría muy reciente en el bosque; pero temía que si dejara que se enfrentaran a los nómades saliesen heridos. ¿Qué haría?

**Hola! Gracias a todos los que agregaron la historia a Favoritos y a Alertas, a todos los que comentan, y a los que me agregaron como Autor Favorito, eso si que no lo esperaba.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahí se descubre cual es el conflicto que van a tener que solucionar Jazz y Bella.**

**Como no se si mañana podre subir otro cap, les deseo a todos un muy Feliz Año Nuevo. Que comiencen con la mejor de las energías y que el 2013 sea un año de grandes mejoras!**

**Luz de Cristal**


	9. Llego el día

**La trama es mia, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Chapter 9: Llego el día**

Hoy era el día de la visión, de la llegada de los nómades. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que tuve la visión por primera vez, a partir de ahí se fue repitiendo dos o tres veces por semana y de forma más detallada por lo cual puede saber exactamente el día que iba a ocurrir. Y lo que habíamos decidido hacer con Jasper.

**Flash Back**

_Habíamos llegado a la casa, y Jasper pacientemente no me había preguntado nada durante todo el viaje. Recién me sentiría segura de no ser escuchada cuando estuviese en casa._

_-¿Qué paso, Bella? ¿Qué viste en el aparcamiento?-_

_-Mmm… van a venir tres nómades y nos lo vamos a encontrar cuando estemos paseando por el bosque, como humanos- le dije despacio._

_-OK, eso no esta tan mal. Los venceremos rápido- me dijo confiado._

_-Ese, en realidad, no es el problema, porque como vos dijiste los venceríamos rápido. El tema es que cuando estoy por atacarlos, escucho que vienen los Cullen, TODOS-_

_-¿Cuándo dices todos a quienes te refieres?- me pregunto dudoso._

_-Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme, según pude leer en su mente, quienes son sus "padres"- le dije- Y si ellos aparecen, no podremos enfrentar a los nómades, a menos que luego planeemos decirles la verdad-_

_-Y no puedes quemarlos con tu don de los elementos y luego transportarnos aquí- me pregunto, a lo cual yo negué con la cabeza- Ah, ya entiendo, nuestra esencia quedara muy fresca, y aparte la humana-_

_-Exacto, yo lo había pensado pero no será posible- y con voz afligida- Y dejarlos que se enfrenten ellos solos contra los nómades, tengo miedo que salgan heridos por nuestra culpa, cuando tranquilamente yo los puedo vencer si mover un dedo-_

_-Ya se Bella, ya se. Pero no creo que sea momento de decirle la verdad sobra nosotros, y todavía no sabes el día exacto de la llegada, no?- me pregunto._

_Y yo le conté con detalles la visión. Cuando termine, vi que se le iluminaban los ojos._

_-¿Qué se te ocurrió, Jazz?- le pregunte esperanzada._

_-Como nosotros no vamos a luchar, y a vos te preocupa que salgan heridos, podes protegerlos con tu escudo físico. Así, ellos podrán luchar sin salir heridos. Y estarán tan inmersos en su pelea que no se darán cuenta de que están bajo un escudo. Y de esa forma cuando terminen, no tendrán otra escapatoria que decirnos su verdad- me dijo con una sonrisa._

_Y yo no pude contenerme y lo abrace._

_-Jazz, eres un genio. Luego de ahí, nos podremos acercar más a ellos. Sos brillante-_

_-Gracias Bella, y otra duda. Ahora que lo de la visión ya lo solucionamos, me dirás que le paso a Edward Cullen en biología- me pregunto curioso._

_-Ah, nada solo que nuestra sangre le resultaba más apetitosa que la del resto de los humanos, pero confía que si se alimenta mejor para la próxima vez, no tendrá problemas- a lo cual Jazz solo asintió._

**Fin Flash Back**

Durante estos dos meses, las clases han pasado de forma tranquila. Y nos hemos divertido con la forma de ser de los humanos. Mike, luego de dos semanas, se animo a preguntarnos si éramos pareja, cosa que nos causo mucha gracia.

**Flash Back**

_Estábamos en la mesa de la cafetería con Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Ángela y Eric. Y las preguntas continuaban, lo que las hacían más espaciadas para que no nos diéramos cuenta, como si eso fuera posible._

_-¿y han tenido novedades de sus padres?- nos pregunto Jessica_

_-Si, llamaron hace dos días y nos dijeron que los problemas por los que tuvieron que viajar ya habían sido solucionados, pero que se tendrían que quedar un mes o dos más para organizar todo para la apertura de la empresa en Francia- le conteste. Y escuche como Jessica pensaba escandalizada "Un mes o dos más, ningún padre dejaría a dos adolescentes, que tranquilamente podrían ser pareja, solos sin supervisión de un adulto". Claro para una persona que se crio en un pequeño pueblo, dejar a dos adolescentes solos, era un total escándalo, ya me imagino lo que dirían las mujeres del pueblo de nosotros._

_-Ah, nunca nos dijeron de que es la empresa- nos dijo Lauren "Seguro que es una empresa de muebles o algo sin mucho glamur" pensó._

_-Una de las empresas es de extracción de gemas preciosas- le contesto Jasper. Eso habíamos decidido que diríamos cuando nos preguntasen, y así podía justificar las joyas que tenia, y por supuesto la cantidad de plata. "No puede ser, la cantidad de plata que deben tener entonces" pensó Jessica; "Pobres, siguen solos. Debe ser difícil estar en un continente nuevo y sin sus padres, y con todo lo que ellos han sufrido" pensaba con compasión Ángela, era una muy buena chica tengo que averiguar cuando es su cumpleaños y regalarle algo, así no podrá devolvérmelo; "Dijo una de las empresas, o sea que tienen más" pensó con envidia Lauren- Pero la que se va a expandir es la joyería, y la marca de ropa- lo cual, no era cierto del todo, ya que ambas ya estaban en Francia, Italia, Alemania, España, en fin en la mayor parte de Europa. Porque ambas eran empresas reales, que yo había comprado hacia ya más de 50 años, y de ahí salía toda la plata que gastaba, pero bueno esos eran detalles que no se enterarían nunca._

_-Ah, ¿y son conocidas la joyería y la marca?- pregunto Jessica._

_-En Europa si, pero no en América- le conteste- Aunque supongo que si decidimos quedarnos en América, próximamente la abrirán-_

_-Es bueno eso- dijo Mike, y se decidió a hacernos la pregunta que tanto le intrigaba a él y a todos- Chicos, puedo hacerle una pregunta personal-_

_-Y las de ahora no fueron personales- le dijo Jazz, y nos reímos un poco. Pero Mike seguía intimidado._

_-Claro Mike, ahora tenemos nosotros la intriga- le dije con una sonrisa, ya que sabía que ocurriría._

_-Mmm… lo que quería saber es si… si ustedes…- estaba tartamudeando, lo anime a continuar- siustedessonpareja- dijo todo rápido, que de no haber sido vampiros no habríamos entendido._

_-De que si somos pareja- repitió más despacio Jazz, y nos reímos- esa era la pregunta que no te animabas a hacernos?- le pregunto_

_"Encima se me ríen, pero no me contestan. Argg" pensaba Mike. "Ojala que digan que si, así no me preocupo porque Bella me saque a Mike/Tyler" pensaron Jessica y Lauren respectivamente. "Espero que no sean pareja, así puedo intentar algo con Bella" pensaba Eric, si claro como si eso fuese posible o tan siquiera probable. "Harían una linda pareja, aunque se ve que son muy unidos" pensó amablemente Ángela._

_-Si Mike, nosotros somos pareja- le conteste mientras con una sonrisa y una mirada "enamorada" observaba a Jazz. Cuando pronuncie eso, escuche suspiros de alivio, de disconformidad, pero lo que más llamo la atención tanto mía como de Jazz fueron dos gruñidos de la mesa de los Cullen, pero no pudimos dilucidar de quienes eran, o si eran para nosotros._

_-Felicitaciones!- Nos sonrió sinceramente Ángela._

_-Si, felicitaciones!- dijeron el resto. Aunque era muy claro que nadie más lo sentía realmente._

**Fin Flash Back**

Nos terminamos de preparar, y salimos a caminar por el bosque como había visto en la visión. Eran las 15:00, pero a las 16:00 se largaría a llover en Forks, pero no en el lugar en donde estaríamos nosotros. Y recién a las 17:30 nos encontraríamos con los nómades.

Asique arrancamos nuestra marcha, a paso humano, hacia donde sucedería la visión.

**Como ya les desee en el otro cap, un muy Feliz comienzo de año!**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Luz de Cristal**


	10. La pelea y la verdad

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama me pertenece.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Chapter 10: La pelea y la verdad**

Estábamos en el lugar exacto de la visión y los nómades estaban por llegar, ya los escuchábamos mientras corrían.

Cuando se aparecieron vi lo mismo que en mi visión. Dos hombres y una mujer. La mujer tenía un aspecto de felino, con un cabello rojo y alocado, y los ojos color negro, al igual que sus compañeros. Uno era un rastreador, lo puede leer en su mente, y era el líder real, a pesar que su formación dijese lo contrario, señalando al otro hombre, que era más alto y de tez más oscura, como el líder.

Luego siguió la misma conversación, esperaba que al no haber decidido cambiar nada, todo fuese igual que en mi visión, aunque tanto Jazz como yo estaríamos atentos por cualquier modificación.

-Mmm… que tenemos aquí, un par de sabrosos turistas- dijo Laurent, mientras se iban acercando más.

-Laurent, podemos jugar un poco con ellos antes- dijo Victoria.

-Victoria sabes que con la comida no se juega- la "reto" Laurent.

Mientras ellos llevaban a cabo su conversación, el otro nos estaba mirando fijamente. Cada vez estaban más cerca, yo tenía a Jazz agarrado de la mano y estaba cubriéndonos a ambos con un escudo físico y mental. Por si lo Cullen, no aparecían o si algo se modificaba, no quería exponernos a un riesgo innecesario.

-Bueno, ya hubo demasiada charla- dijo Laurent- James, Victoria dejémosles un poco de margen para que huyan, o por lo menos traten- se rieron los tres- Luego cada uno se bebe al que atrape- se giro a mirarnos y nos dijo- Corran, corran rápido-

-Olvídalo, no pensamos irnos a ningún lado. Y menos porque vos no los digas- le conteste firmemente. Ante mi respuesta se mostraron sorprendidos.

-Uh, tiene agallas la pequeñita- dijo Victoria- Yo la quiero! Quiero matarla yo!-

-Vamos a ver si lo logras- le pique- O tu y tus dos amiguitos terminan muertos antes- y ahí sentí a los Cullen que ya estaban a poco distancia nuestra, pero los nómades estaban tan pendientes de su "comida" que ni los escucharon.

-Se acabo!- rugió James, y se tiro hacia nosotros. En eso escuche como Alice y Edward pensaban "NO, ELLOS NO". Y se abalanzaron contra James.

Ese fue el comienzo de la pelea, porque cuando Victoria vio que James era atacado, se abalanzo al cuello de Alice pero esta la lanzo hacia Emmett que ya la esperaba. Terminaron luchando Emmett y Rosalie, contra Victoria, Alice y Edward contra James; y Carlisle y Esme contra Laurent, quien primero trato de huir pero rápidamente se vio atrapado.

Jasper estaba haciendo que los nómades se sintieran cansado, para que no se moviesen mucho; y yo me encargaba de proteger con el escudo físico a los Cullen, cosa que resulto fácil, gracias a que Jasper hacia que se moviesen poco.

La pelea llevo solo 15 minutos, los Cullen eran buenos luchadores, mas nuestra ayuda salieron ilesos y tardaron poco. Ya habían hecho el pilón con las parte de los cuerpos, y ahora los estaban prendiendo fuego. Ahora venia la parte interesante, que nos dirían. Mire a Jazz, y le di un apretón de mano y esperamos pacientes a que ellos se acercaran.

Se acercaron todos juntos, pero Carlisle y Esme un poco más adelante que el resto.

-Buenas Tardes- nos saludo cordialmente Carlisle- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, y ella es Esme Cullen, y a nuestros hijos, supongo, que ya los conocerán- nos dijo, a lo que asentimos- Lamento que tuvieran que presenciar eso- y señaló con la cabeza la pila humeante- Seguro que tendrán varias preguntas, pero de ser posible me gustaría conversar en nuestra casa, ¿habrá algún problema?- y nos miro expectante, al igual que los demás.

Yo mire a Jazz y deje que el contestara- No, no habrá ningún problema, y tenemos varias preguntas- Carlisle asintió- Pero antes de irnos, permitan que nos presentemos. Yo soy Jasper Whitlock, y ella es Bella Swan-

-Una pregunta chicos, ¿como llegaron hasta aquí?- nos pregunto amablemente Esme.

-Caminando, habíamos salido a pasear, señora Cullen- le conteste cortésmente.

-Oh, bueno. Nuestra casa está a unos kilómetros de aquí, asique lo más adecuado sería que comenzáramos a caminar- nos dijo, a lo que asentimos y los empezamos a seguir.

Durante la caminata estuvimos en silencio, delante nuestro iban Esme y Carlisle que nos iban guiando, cuando pasamos por una zona llena de raíces Jasper me tomaba de la cintura y me "ayudaba" a pasar, y cuando pasamos todas las zonas de raíces le di un beso en la mejilla y le agradecí, y ambos escuchamos unos gruñidos bajos que venían de atrás nuestro, donde iban Alice y Edward. Emmett y Rosalie, según nos dijo Esme se quedaron a apagar el fuego, aunque nosotros sabíamos que lo que había pasado era que no querían volver a paso humano, lo que era un gran aburrimiento para nosotros, pero debíamos guardar las apariencias.

Llegamos al frente de una casa blanca de dos pisos, y con grandes ventanales. Nos hicieron pasar y, si por fuera era hermosa, por dentro no había palabras para describirla. Los colores estaban en completo armonía, había varios sillones y un delicado piano cerca de la ventana. Tomamos asiento y quedamos con Jasper sentados en el sillón doble, a nuestra derecha en el otro sillón doble se sentaron Carlisle y Esme, y a nuestra izquierda se sentó en el sillón simple Edward con Alice en su apoyabrazos.

-Bueno, comencemos a contestar sus preguntas- nos dijo Carlisle.

-¿Que ocurrió allí, que eran?- le pregunte con "curiosidad"

-Bueno, lo que ocurrió allí es que ellos se iban a alimentar de ustedes- nos dijo lo más suavemente posible Carlisle, y recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Edward.

_"Lo siento hijo, pero es la forma más fácil de que entiendan lo que sucedía" _pensó, y Edward hizo un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

-Y eran vampiros nómades, que hacia mucho que no se alimentaban- nos termino de decir Esme.

Con Jasper nos miramos y simulamos estar sorprendidos.

-Perdonen nuestra pregunta, ¿pero nos están hablando en serio?- le dijo Jasper.

- Lamentablemente si, es cierto. Ellos eran vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana y ustedes eran su próxima presa- nos dijo Carlisle.

Yo simule estremecerme y Jazz me abrazo.

-Tranquila Bella, ya paso, ya paso. Ya los destruyeron, verdad?- le pregunto a Carlisle

-Si, ya desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra- nos aseguro Carlisle

-Jazz, vos te-te das cuenta de que hubi-biese ocurrido si ellos no-no llegaban- le dije mientras "sollozaba", y el me acariciaba la espalda para "tranquilizarme".

Percibí el estremecimiento de Esme, y sus pensamientos. _"Pobre niña, está realmente asustada. Menos mal, que lo tiene a Jasper que se preocupa por ella y la cuida"_. Y a eso le siguió un pequeño gruñido de Edward, _"Esme no tiene la culpa de pensar la verdad, y yo no debería comportarme así. Bella está mal, y no es nada mío, recuerda eso Edward. Si Jasper puede tranquilizarla y es su pareja déjalo en paz." _Se regañaba mentalmente Edward.

-Gracias, Muchas Gracias por lo que hicieron por nosotros- le dije cuando me "recupere"- Lo que puedo hacerles otra pregunta, sin intención de ofenderlos- espere a que Carlisle asintiera- ¿Ustedes que son?- ante mi pregunta se tensaron, pero hice como si no lo hubiese visto, y espere la respuesta.

-Nosotros también somos vampiros- me dijo Esme pero, tratando de tranquilizarme, acoto rápido- Pero nosotros, a diferencia de ellos, nos alimentamos de animales-

Simule meditar su respuesta, y dije- Asique con ustedes estamos a salvo, no?-

-Si, querida- me dijo con una sonrisa maternal, que me hizo acordarme de mi familia, como los extrañaba.

-Entonces, si los vampiros son reales, también lo son las leyendas acerca de ellos- pregunto Jasper, tratando de aligerar el ambiente ayudado por su don. Provocando una leves risas por su parte.

-No, no. No pueden matarnos con estacas de madera o ahuyentarnos con ajos o con cruces- dijo con una sonrisa Carlisle

-Nada de nada, ni siquiera lo de dormir en ataúdes o desintegrarse cuando salen al sol- le pregunte yo

-Bueno, técnicamente no dormimos, y cuando salimos al sol no nos desintegramos sino que brillamos como si tuviésemos millones de diamantes en el cuerpo- nos contesto Alice con una sonrisa, que había estado callada durante todo este tiempo.

-Oh- dijo Esme y se levanto- Lo siento tanto, que descortés que fui. Jasper, Bella quieren algo de tomar- nos pregunto realmente afligida por haberse olvidado.

-No hay inconveniente, señora Cullen, solo un poco de agua para los dos- le dijo cortésmente Jazz.

-Ya se los alcanzo, y por favor díganme solo Esme-

Cuando estaba trayendo los vasos, llegaron Rosalie y Emmett, quien venía con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

-Ay, que lindo, un poco de acción- dijo y se tiro-sentó en el otro sillón individual. Su comentario me hizo mucho acordarme de Demetri, ese hubiese sido un comentario muy él.

-Emmett- lo reprendió Esme- Tomen chicos, su agua- y nos tendió los vasos.

-Gracias Esme- le dijimos los dos.

-¿Y hay pocos vampiros?- le pregunte después de darle un sorbo al agua. Mi pregunta causo gracia a Emmett, y claro, si había vampiros por todo el mundo.

-Ay pequeña Bella, eres muy graciosa- y dio otra carcajada- Pocos de nosotros, claro que no. Hay vampiros por todo el mundo. Pero que lleven nuestra dieta si son pocos- y me volví a estremecer. Lo que hizo que Emmett recibiera una mirada fulminante por parte de Edward y Esme, y un golpe de Rosalie.

_-La estas asustando Emmett, mejor cierra tu boca- le dijo Rosalie a velocidad vampírica._

-Entonces tienen que tener alguien que los controle, o no?- les cuestiono Jasper

He inmediatamente a todos se le vinieron diferentes imágenes de mis tíos y padre.

Carlisle, recordó sus tiempos con ellos, asique fue él el amigo que los visito y se alimentaba de animales. En algún momento le tendría que agradecer, cuando les revelara mi verdad. Edward y Alice, recordaron las veces que mi padre los invito a unirse a la guardia y como ellos se negaban. Y el resto solo pensaba en el grupo de vampiros que se ocupaba de mantener el orden entre los vampiros y los humanos.

-Si hay alguien, se llaman los Volturi, y son una especie de "reyes". Son los encargados de mantener en secreto nuestra existencia, y de castigar a aquellos que no cumplen las leyes- nos dijo seriamente Edward.

Luego de nuestra charla, decidimos volver a casa, y Edward con Alice se ofrecieron a llevarnos.

**Bueno espero que su comienzo de año haya sido lindo! Y que el 2013 nos depare a todos prosperidad, felicidad y salud!**

**Espero, tambien, que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, se que habai muchas expectativas en ver como sucedia el encuentro con los nomades y los Cullen. **

**Los mejores deseos para este 2013 que recien arranca.**

**Luz de Cristal**


	11. Nuevas amistades, y ¿algo mas?

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Chapter 11: Nuevas amistades, y ¿algo mas?**

Ese fue el comienzo de una nueva amistad. Extraño pero real. En el instituto seguíamos estando con Jess, Ang, Mike, Eric y Lauren, pero fuera de este nos juntábamos con los Cullen.

Alice y Rosalie se convirtieron en mis compañeras de compras, cosa que Jasper agradeció enormemente, y Edward, pero principalmente Emmett, se convirtieron en los oponentes de Jasper en la Xbox. Todavía recuerdo cuando vinieron por primera vez a la casa.

**Flash Back**

_Dentro de una hora venían todos los Cullen a casa, en eso habíamos quedado antes de salir del instituto. Ellos irían para su casa a dejar todo y luego esperarían a que llegase Carlisle y vendrían. Asique decidí ordenar un poco el living, que era lo que está un poco desordenado, y subí a mi cuarto a leer alguno de los nuevos libros que había comprado hacia unas semanas._

_Como siempre que me sumergía en la lectura, el tiempo pasaba volando, asique cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta no me sorprendí de que ya hubiesen llegado._

_Salí de mi cuarto y cuando llegue a la escalera me encontré con Jazz, asique bajamos los dos juntos y yo abrí la puerta. La primera en entrar fue Alice, quien inmediatamente me abrazo, e hizo lo mismo con Jazz; Rosalie y Esme nos dieron un beso en la mejilla y, Edward y Carlisle nos estrecharon las manos, aunque fue Emmett el que más me sorprendió, ya que me dio un abrazo de oso y me empezó a girar, cosa que me fascino pero como se suponía que era humana le dije._

_-Emmett, no-no respiro- a lo que él me bajo._

_-Lo siento hermanita- me dijo, y me sorprendió pero me agrado- me olvido que eres una debilucha- y largo su sonora risa. Y yo lo fulmine con la mirada, Jazz se reía por lo bajo mientras pensaba "Bella, debilucha, me parece que está confundido"._

_-Que linda casa que tienen- nos dijo Esme- Es bastante luminosa y amplia, muy moderna. A parte de estar muy bien decorada- sonrió._

_-Gracias Esme- y le devolví la sonrisa._

_-Vengan que les mostramos la casa- les dijo Jazz._

_Asique recorrimos toda la planta baja, sin detenernos mayormente en ningún lugar hasta que llegamos al living. Y Emmett, prácticamente, se abalanzo sobre el mueble con los juegos._

_-Yo quiero jugar, podemos, podemos- y puso un puchero- Di que si Bella, di que si-_

_-No son míos los juegos, son de Jazz. Pregúntale a él- le sonríe._

_-¿Jugamos Jasper?- le pregunto._

_-Claro, ya era aburrido jugar-ganarle siempre a Bella- le dijo._

_-Oye! No me ganas siempre- replique_

_A lo cual el solo se rio, asique ahí en la sala se quedaron los hombres, mientras nosotras subíamos al primer piso._

_Les mostré el estudio, cuál era el cuarto de Jasper y luego entramos al mío._

_-Este, es mi cuarto- Lo había decorado todo con gamas de azules, y combinado con algunos toques en negro._

_-Wau, que lindo que esta Bella- me dijo Alice._

_- Y que buena vista- me dijo Esme._

_-Si, la verdad que la vista que tiene esta casa es bellísima- me acerque a la puerta del armario, y la fui abriendo mientras decía- Y este es mi armario._

_Inmediatamente cuando termine de abrir la puerta Alice y Rosalie entraron._

_-Wau, esto es magnífico. Todo es la última moda de Europa- decía Rosalie mientras agarraba carteras, zapatos y demás cosas- Prada, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, Chanel- se giro a verme- Definitivamente Bella, debes ir de comprar con nosotras-_

_-Claro Rosalie, sería un placer- le dije._

_-Por favor, dime solo Rose-_

_-Ok, Rose- me gire y busque a Alice- Alice que ocurre, no has dicho una palabra desde que entraste en el armario- le pregunte preocupada._

_Se giro, y me miro con ojos sorprendidos- ¿Donde conseguiste estos zapatos de Chanel? Me encantaron cuando los vi, pero no había más, me dijeron que solo habían hecho unos 20._

_-Ah, quédatelos si quieres. Se los dieron a mi padre para que yo los usara, pero nunca los use porque no me gusta cómo me quedan, asique están sin usar- _

_-Gracias Bella, gracias! Eres la mejor- me dijo y me abrazo. Y luego comenzó a dar brincos por toda la habitación._

_Cuando bajamos, solo Edward y Carlisle se giraron a vernos, ya que Emmett y Jazz estaban concentrados en su juego de Xbox._

_-Maldita sea, Jasper- le dijo Emmett después de perder._

_-Emmett, que dijimos de ese vocabulario- lo reto Esme._

_-Lo siento- le dijo con un puchero._

_-Viste! Soy el maestro de la Xbox, el mejor de los mejores- decía Jasper, siempre se ponía así cuando ganaba un partido._

_-Jasper, que te dije acerca de la modestia- le rete con los brazos cruzados._

_-Lo siento, Bella- me dijo, y como seguía en la misma posición, se me acerco y me empezó a hacer cosquillas mientras seguía diciéndome- Lo siento Bella, perdóname-_

_-Está bien Jazz, está bien- le dije cuando ya no podía mas con las cosquillas- Estas perdonado, solo déjame de hacer cosquillas- le suplique._

_-Asique las cosquillas son la debilidad de mi hermanita, buen dato, buen dato- decía Emmett como si estuviese pensando en que maldad me las podría aplicar._

**Fin Flash Back**

Edward había insistido en que quería mostrarme un lugar, asique habíamos quedado para hoy, sábado, salir. Mientras que Jasper saldría con Alice, a no sé qué lugar.

Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando escuche el auto de Edward acercarse. Me mire en el espejo, y me gusto. Llevaba una remera manga larga azul claro, con unas flores en bordado negro, un jean negro y mis zapatillas negras con unos toques en azul. Agarre una cartera chiquita, donde metí mis llaves, mi celular y mi billetera, y baje al living. Jasper ya se había ido asique solo espere a que Edward llegara a la puerta. Ni bien toco, yo le abrí.

-Hola Bella, esta muy linda- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida, que en este tiempo se había vuelto mi favorita.

-Hola Edward, tu también esta lindo- le dije y sentí que mis mejillas se cubrían de rubor. _El es hermoso, no está lindo sino que lo es_.

-Vamos- me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. Cuando llegamos al auto me abrió la puerta, y luego se dirigió a su asiento.

-Me dirás a dónde iremos- le cuestione cuando ya habíamos salido a la ruta.

-Nop- marco bien la "p", haciendo que se viese más tierno- Sino no sería una sorpresa- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Edward creí que en este tiempo habías descubierto que las sorpresas no me gustan- le dije, logrando solo que él se riera un poco.

-Bella, te aseguro que esta te encantara- me dijo y prendió la radio.

- Claro de Luna, de Debussy- susurre.

-Si, ¿la conoces?- me pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro, es una de mis favoritas- le sonreí.

-Eres impredecible Bella- dijo.

-Gracias, supongo-

-Siempre que espero que hagas una cosa, haces otra totalmente distinta- me dijo y me sonrió.

Desde ahí, viajamos sin mediar otra palabra hasta que detuvo el auto en el medio de la ruta.

-Llegamos hasta donde podemos ir con el auto, a partir de ahora hay que caminar- y se bajo, dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta.

-Gracias- le sonreí- Ahora tendrás que tenerme paciencia, a menos que quiera que me caiga con las engañosas raíces- le hice un puchero. _"Que linda se ve así, con ese adorable puchero" _pensó Edward.

-No será tan difícil, veras que llegaras enterita- me dijo y emprendimos el viaje. Yo cada tanto hacia como que me tropezaba o que me costaba y él me ayudaba. Cada vez que me tocaba o apenas me rozaba sentía como una pequeña descarga eléctrica me recorría todo el cuerpo, y por lo que vi en su mente el sentía lo mismo.

-¿Falta mucho?- le pregunte

-No Bella, ya estamos cerca- caminamos un poco mas y me dijo- Ves aquel claro, ahí debemos llegar-

Yo mire hacia donde me decía y lo que vi me dejo sin habla, era un pequeño claro rodeado de arboles y tenía en todo el suelo pequeñas flores de distintos colores, y también le llegaban algunos rayos de sol. Que hermosa imagen.

Cuando llegamos a el, le dije- Es hermoso Edward, gracias por traerme a conocerlo. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-

-Vengo aquí cada vez que quiero despejarme, es mi lugar secreto- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Pero ya no lo será más, ahora yo también lo conozco- le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Es cierto, pero me alegra habértelo mostrado- _"Si por mi fuese compartiría todos mis secretos contigo"_ pensó.

Yo me senté en el medio del claro, pero al girarme note que él no me había seguido. Le hice señas para que viniera y el con una sonrisa me dijo.

-Recuerdas que te dijimos que no nos quemaba el sol-

-Si, me acuerdo. Dijeron que brillaban como si estuviesen cubiertos de diamantes- le conteste.

-Exacto, ¿estas lista para que te lo muestre?- me pregunto y yo solo asentí. Aunque ya había visto a otros vampiros al sol, verlo a Edward, todo brillante, era asombroso, deslumbrante.

Despacio de acerco a mí, y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y qué piensas?-

-Que es asombroso, deslumbrante- le dije con total sinceridad. El me sonrió, cerro sus ojos y se recostó.

Y yo no pude contener a pasar mi dedo por su palma derecha que estaba abierta a mi lado. Espere ver alguna reacción inesperada de su parte, por atreverme a tocarlo, pero el solo soltó un suspiro.

-¿Te molesta?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

-No, en realidad me agrada- me dijo, pero continúo con los ojos cerrados.

Yo me dedique a recorrer las líneas de sus dedos, y su brazo hasta llegar a su firme mandíbula. Seguí mi recorrido por sus cejas, y luego contorne sus ojos, nariz y por ultimo sus labios, eso hizo que recibiera un pensamiento suyo que me impacto.

"Que lindo se siente su tacto por mi piel, ojala lo que estuviese tocado ahora mis labios no fuese sus dedos, sino sus cálidos y deliciosos labios. ¿Cómo se sentiría eso?".Pero, inmediatamente, cuando esa pregunta se hizo en su mente, abrió los ojos y se aparto de mí.

-Lo-lo siento- me disculpe- No quise asustarte con mi caricia-

_"Ay Bella, si tu realmente supieses que no me has asustado con tu caricia, sino todo lo contrario, que me ha encantado, y lo que realmente me ha asustado fueron mis propios pensamientos"_

-No Bella, el que debe pedirte disculpas soy yo por cómo me aparte- y me sonrió.

Estuvimos un tiempo más en el claro, con el recostado a mi lado, hasta que notamos que empezaba a oscurecer.

-Bella deberíamos irnos, pronto oscurecerá-

-Está bien, arranquemos la marcha, que será tan larga como la anterior- me dirigía hacia el comienzo del claro cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro.

-Hay otra forma de volver más rápido- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida- Aunque no sé si te gustara-

-Como no me lo dijiste antes, cualquier cosa antes que tropezarme de nuevo con mis amigas las raíces- le dije. _"Yo no creo que pienses eso cuando te diga cómo es mas fácil"_

-Entonces debes subirte a mi espalda- dijo y espero mi reacción.

-¿Para que? ¿No me ibas a decir la otra manera de volver más fácil?-

-Por eso, debes subirte a mi espalda. Iremos corriendo-

-No no no, no me subiré a tu espalda-

-Está bien, entonces comencemos a caminar- y arranco para el bosque.

-Está bien Edward, espera que me subo- le dije

El se giro y me dedico una sonrisa de superioridad por haberme ganado. Me ayudo a subirme y luego sin aviso, empezó a correr. La sensación no se comparaba a correr por uno mismo, pero estar sobre la espalda de Edward lo compensaba bastante.

En poco tiempo estuvimos frente a su flamante Volvo plateado. Al bajarme, no preste atención y me casi me caí, claro que todo fue una actuación, pero Edward no se dio cuenta y me sujeto de la cintura. Quedando nuestras caras a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

_"Este es el momento que he estado esperando, poder probar sus labios, sentir como se sienten sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, fríos. Solo unos centímetros nos separan" _Despacio acerco su cara hacia la mía, quedando unos ínfimos 2 cm de separación entre sus labios y los míos. _"Podría estar así por siempre, sin nadie más cerca. Solo Bella y yo. Sin mi familia, sin Jasper"_ Basto solo el pensamiento del nombre de Jasper para que él se alejase. _"No puedo hacerle esto a Bella, ella ahora está con Jasper y le es fiel a él. No puedo hacer que lo traicione por un egoísta como yo, que solo piensa en si mismo" _pensó.

-Vamos Bella. Ya debemos irnos- me dijo mientras me abría la puerta. Yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido, pero igual me subí.

_"Pobre, todavía no se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de pasar. Que traicionaría a Jasper por mi culpa, pero conociéndola seguramente se echaría toda la culpa a ella. Dios, que estuve a punto de hacer!"_

Desde el claro hasta mi casa solo se escuchaba la música de Debussy de fondo. El seguí regañándose mentalmente, y yo no sabía que decirle para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ya que las dos veces que lo intente solo me contesto con monosílabos y siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Llegamos a mi casa, y se bajo a abrirme la puerta. Le di un beso en la mejilla, y corrí a la puerta donde estaba Jazz a quien abrace del cuello.

_"Se ven tan felices juntos, que estuve a punto de hacer. No podría vivir con la conciencia de haberle arruinado esta felicidad a Bella, aparte él es humano y yo no. El es mejor opción que yo"_ pensó Edward, y arranco el auto y se fue.

**Hola! Como verán el cap. es bastante largo pero necesitaba poder contar todo eso. Sinceramente el chapter me encanto, espero que a ustedes les haya pasado lo mismo.**

**Otra cosa, me han dicho de hacer un pov de Edward y/o Alice, para que se vea en que momento se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Bella y Jazz, respectivamente. Quería saber que pensaban ustedes acerca de la idea.**

**Muchas gracias a todos comentan la historia, y la tienen en Alertas y Favoritos. Y, por supuesto también, a aquellos que la leen!**

**Luz de Cristal**


	12. ¿Enamorados?

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, mia es la trama.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Chapter 12: ¿Enamorados?**

Entramos en la casa y cuando ya estábamos sentados en los sillones me pregunto Jazz que había pasado.

-Lo que paso es que estuvo a punto de besarme- le dije

-Pero ¿como fue, que te dijo después, que le contestaste?- me lleno de preguntas mientras su cabeza se formulaba varios escenarios distintos.

-Me llevo a un prado que a el le gusta mucho, cuando estábamos volviendo al Volvo yo venia en su espalda, entonces al bajarme hice como que me caía y el me agarro de la cintura. Nuestras cara habían quedado a poca distancia y, no se si el o yo, íbamos achicándola pero de repente, se le cruzo por su mente tu nombre y eso basto para que me soltara y nos fuéramos en el auto- le dije sinceramente.

-Como que mi nombre- me pregunto confundido.

-Si, tu nombre. Porque el, como todo el pueblo, cree que nosotros somos pareja- le dije lo obvio.

-Ah, claro. Ahora entiendo mejor los sentimientos de Alice de esta tarde- me dijo Jazz y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-Hablando de eso, ¿qué hicieron hoy?- le pregunte con verdadera curiosidad.

Jazz me miro, y una sonrisa ancha se planto en su rostro. Y a través de su mente pude ver todo lo que habían hecho ellos.

**Flash Back (Pov Jasper)**

_-Hola Alice- la salude con una sonrisa sincera. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella sentía como que estaba completo, feliz._

_-Hola Jasper, ¿listo para irnos?- me pregunto cuando ya estábamos arriba de su auto. Tenia un Porsche Turbo amarillo, se notaba que a todos los vampiros cuando debemos comprar un auto elegimos los deportivos mas rápidos._

_-Si. Aunque no se a donde vamos- le dije, ella se giro a verme._

_-Iremos a recorrer Seattle, hay unos lugares que son muy lindos de ver- me contesto._

_El viaje hasta allá fue muy ameno, ella me conto un montón de cosas y yo la escuchaba atentamente, sin perder detalle de nada, y le contesta a las preguntas que me hacia. Al llegar a Seattle fuimos a un par de tiendas y, como no podía ser de otra forma, Alice aprovecho a comprarse algunas cosas. Verla tan feliz, comprando en una tienda y en la otra, me ponía contento a mi. Si debía soportar horas y horas de shopping para ver esa sonrisa en ella, lo haría encantado._

_Al atardecer fuimos a un parque, que tenia una gran fuente en el medio con un angelito que estaba como disparando la flecha con un arco, desde la punta de la flecha salía el agua. El atardecer ahí era mágico, y estar con Alice los hacia todavía más mágicos. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos y en lo cómodo que estaba con Alice, que me tense cuando una ola de gran felicidad invadió a Alice. Después le siguió una ola de gran nostalgia y tristeza. _

_-Alice, ¿esta todo bien?- le pregunte_

_-Si Jazz, está todo bien- me dijo con una sonrisa, aunque en sus ojitos se veía todavía una pizca de tristeza- Solo que me estoy muy cómoda aquí contigo-_

_-Yo también Alice, yo también- le dije, seguramente había tenido una visión pero no podía contármela. Cuanto desearía poder ganarme su entera confianza, pero para eso deberíamos contarle toda la verdad, y todavía no era el momento._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Me alegro por ti Jazz, y lamento lo de no poder decirles la verdad todavía- le sonreí a modo de disculpas- Lo que si debemos hacer, es buscar la forma de decirles que nosotros no somos pareja, que solo lo dijimos en el instituto pero que no es cierto-

-Tienes razón Bella, eso debemos hacer. Y con respecto a lo de la verdad no te preocupes, yo te entiendo y te esperare hasta que estés lista- me dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Gracias Jazz, por tenerme paciencia. Tengo miedo de que cuando se enteren la verdad se alejen de nosotros, por enojo- le revele mi principal preocupación.

-Bella, si nos quieren como nosotros a ellos, nos aceptaran. Quizás en un principio se enojen por haberles ocultado la verdad pero luego nos entenderán. Igual siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, mas toda tu familia en Italia- me contesto, y yo no pude contenerme y lo abrace.

-Gracias Jazz, eres el mejor. Y creo que nos hemos enamorado de los Cullen-

-Cuando quieras Bella, y creo que si, estamos enamorados - me sonrió- Y ahora, ¿podemos jugar a la Xbox?- me dijo tímidamente.

-Claro, pero déjame que antes arreglo con Alice y Rose para que vengan mañana ir de compras- el solo me asintió.

Marque el numero de Alice desde mi celular, y al segundo tono me atendió.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto con la hiperactividad que la caracterizaba.

-Hola Ali, Todo bien y ¿vos?- le conteste con una sonrisa en el rostro, me caía tan bien.

-Todo más que bien-

-Me alegro. Ali, te llamaba para ver si mañana querían ir, con Rose, al centro comercial- le pregunte

-Claro- pero escuche que de atrás se quejaba alguien- Bella, Emmett también quiere ir- me contesto.

-Por supuesto que no hay problema, es mas, si Esme y Carlisle también nos quieren acompañar, no hay ningún problema- le conteste.

-Belly-Bells, yo quiero ir pero no quiero cargar todas sus bolsas. Podría ser posible que fuera pero ustedes compran menos cosas- me dijo Em, como si fuese un nene chiquito.

-Em, no puedo prometerte nada. Pero siempre pueden ir con Jazz a ver más juegos para la Xbox cuando se aburran- le conteste.

-Yupi, gracias hermanita, eres la mejor- me dijo y escuche como se pasaban el teléfono.

-Ok, Bella. Entonces mañana nos vamos de shopping, los Cullen y los Whitlock-Swan- no me paso desapercibido el hecho de que allá dicho primer el apellido de Jazz, pero ahora no era momento de aclarar los enredos.

-Dale Ali, entonces mañana a las 10 de la mañana vienen acá a casa y de aquí salimos todos juntos, ¿te parece?-

-Claro, hasta luego Bella-

-Hasta luego Ali-

Luego de cortar con Alice, me fui a jugar con Jazz a la Xbox, decir que de los 5 partidos que jugamos solo gane uno, es deprimente. Era irónico que Isabella Volturi, la mejor vampiresa de la guardia Volturi, no pudiera ganar la mayoría de las partidas.

Estuvimos jugando un rato más y luego nos fuimos a acostar. Aunque solo necesitáramos dormir un par de horas por el don, era lindo poder dormir cuando uno quisiese y, sobre todo, poder soñar.

Mañana sería un gran día, ojala pudiésemos dejarles en claro a los Cullen que con Jazz no éramos pareja, y que así pudiese suceder algo con ellos. Con ese pensamiento me permití soñar que vivía en una realidad donde Edward era mi pareja y todo estaba en armonía.

**Hola! Espero que el cap. haya sido de su agrado, y lamento mucho la demora pero vinieron unos amigos a visitarme y estuve casi todo el tiempo con ellos, asique si me complicaba bastante para escribir. **

**Espero dentro de poco poder hacer los pov y ver sus opiniones.**

**Gracias! **

**Luz de Cristal**


	13. Resolviendo un misterio

**Los personajes son de Stepenie Meyer, la trama sola me pertenece.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Chapter 13: Resolviendo un misterio**

-Jazz apúrate, te voy a ganar- le pique.

-Argg, Bella no se vale- me dijo.

-Te gane, Te gane- le dije cuando ya había llegado a la casa.

-Si, si. Ya me di cuenta no es necesario que me lo digas- me dijo, se había enojado, no le gustaba para nada perder.

-Ay, Jazz. No te enojes, sabes cuantos han perdido contra mi- le dije, pero parece que no sirvió- A parte vos me ganas en la Xbox cada vez que jugamos- eso logro sacarle una gran sonrisa. _Dios, a veces se comporta como un hombre humano. Claro, contra una mujer nunca puede perder. _

-Dale, vamos a cambiarnos que en dos horas vienen los Cullen- le dije mientras con el manejo de los elementos, quitaba nuestra esencia.

Habíamos salido a cazar a la madrugada, como los dos nos habíamos despertado después de 2 horas, ya que con ese tiempo estábamos totalmente descansados, y no sabíamos que hacer y hacia bastante que no cazábamos, fuimos a divertirnos un rato. Pero ahora teníamos que cambiarnos y prepararnos para la llegada de los Cullen, e ir de shopping.

Después de media hora ya estábamos listos asique decidí llamar a Volterra. Hacia un tiempo que no llamaba y no tenia mayor novedades de ellos, que algunas decisiones que veía gracias a las visiones.

_-Bellaaa, ya te extrañaba mucho- _me dijo Jane, ni bien atendió.

-Hola Jane, yo también los extraño un montón a todos-

-_Gracias Bells por acordarte de nosotros-_ escuche la voz de Demetri, como suponía estaban todos juntos.

-Siempre. ¿Están todos ahí?- le pregunte.

_-Si, pequeña Isabella- _escuche a mi tío Cayo.

_-Por supuesto, hija-_ escuche a mi padre.

_-Espero que no hayas copiado muchos dones, Isabella- _me "regaño" mi tío Marcos. Y yo me reí.

-Ay tío, siento decepcionarte- le dije con un fingido pesar.

_-¿Que dones has copiado, pequeña Isabella?-_ me pregunto mi padre interesado. Siempre lo atrajo poseer la mayor cantidad de dones en su guardia, por eso con mis tíos creen que ese es mi poder, copiar dones.

Mire a Jazz, dudaba que quisiera que dijera sobre su don pero confirmarlo no me hacia ningún daño. El solo negó con la cabeza.

-He copiado el don para cambiar el clima, uno que es una descarga eléctrica por mi cuerpo, y el de ver el futuro- ante la mención del último, Jane y mi padre se sorprendieron.

_-Ver el futuro, un muy buen don. Que bien que lo hayas copiado, Isabella-_ me felicito mi padre.

-Gracias padre-

_-¿Como funciona ese don, Bella?-_ me pregunto Jane, y note nerviosismo en su tono.

-¿Qué ocurre Jane?- le pregunte curiosa- ¿Tienes miedo que descubra algo que no quieres que sepa?- le dije en broma.

_-Claro que no Bella. Es solo curiosidad-_ me dijo, sonando bastante convincente.

-Ok. El don permite que tenga visiones sobre algunas situaciones del futuro, pero cuanto más conozca a la persona más fácil me es ver algo de su futuro.- le conteste- Aunque el futuro no está escrito en piedra, si la persona todavía no tomo la decisión, yo no puedo ver nada. Y si decide cambiar su decisión, la visión varia- todo eso era lo que había aprendido de mi don.

_-Ok-_ me dijo Jane no muy segura.

-_Pequeña Isabella, cuídate mucho-_ me dijo mi tío Cayo.

_-Sigue copiando dones- _me dijo mi tío Marcos.

-_Cuídate, hija. Y saludos para Jasper-_ me dijo mi padre.

-Saludos a ustedes también- le contesto Jazz cortésmente.

-Si padre y tíos, me cuidare y seguiré copiando dones- les conteste con una pequeña sonrisa.

_- Bella, los entrenamientos aquí son aburridos sin ti- _me dijo Demetri.

-Si Dem, me imagino. Yo acá también me aburro en lo referentes a luchas. ¿Puedes creer que no he luchado desde que salí de ahí?- le dije indignada.

_-Y eso porque es. No me digas que Jasper es un debilucho- _me contesto, y Jazz solo gruño.

-Porque según él tiene miedo de hacerme daño- le conteste con un puchero.

_-¿Hacerte daño? ¿A vos? Realmente no sabe con quién está hablando- _dijo Alec.

-Hola Alec- lo salude- Si pero tampoco he tenido el momento para demostrarle como lucho-

_-Hola Bella, ¿No le has mostrado alguno de tus dones para que te crea?-_ me pregunto.

-Si, pero sigue firme en su decisión- le dije, mirando con reproche a Jazz, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

_-Pronto podrás volver a luchar, Bella.-_ me dijo Jane_- Dentro de muy poco nos volveremos a ver-_

-Si Jane, ya falta menos.- le dije, ya que estábamos empezando diciembre y a final del año escolar yo volvería a Volterra- Bueno chicos, fue lindo volver a hablar con ustedes, pero con Jazz nos tenemos que ir a hacer unas cosas. No destruyan muchas cosas- les advertí.

_-Si, Princesa Isabella- _me contestaron los tres a coro. Yo solo gruñí, y ellos rieron- _Suerte, y ya pronto nos veremos- _me dijo Jane.

-Hasta luego chicos, los quiero mucho-

_-Nosotros también Bella- _me volvieron a responder a coro.

Cuando corte con ellos, descubrí que ya solo faltaba media hora para la llegada de los Cullen.

-Jazz- lo llame, y él me miro- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para decirles la verdad?-

-No se Bella. Yo pensaba ver como se iban desarrollando las cosas, y en el momento oportuno hacer alguna referencia a nuestras futuras parejas o algo que permita dilucidar que nosotros no somos pareja, o que por lo menos les haga preguntárnoslo- me dijo.

-Ok, me gusta tu idea. Ya veremos como la llevamos a cabo- le dije con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos mirando la televisión hasta que escuchamos que llegaban los Cullen, ahí fuimos a la puerta a abrirles. La primera en llegar fue Alice, quien nos saludo a ambos con un efusivo abrazo pero a Jazz cuando se separaron lo miro con una pizca de tristeza. Después entraron Carlisle y Esme, quienes nos dieron, a mí un beso en la mejilla, y a Jazz un apretón de manos por parte de Carlisle. Detrás venia Edward, que también me dio un beso en la mejilla, a Jazz un apretón; y Rose un beso en la mejilla a los dos. Cuando termine de saludarlos a ellos me vi envuelta en un abrazo de oso mientras me giraban, Emmett, sin dudas.

-¡Hermanita! Te extrañe mucho- me decía.

-Em, no-no res-espiro- le dije como pude.

-Emmett, bájala- le dijeron Rose y Ed.

_"Emmett no se da cuenta de lo frágil que es Bella. Más le vale que no la lastime, porque lo mato"_ pensó Edward.

-Lo siento Bella- me dijo arrepentido Emmett, pero la gran sonrisa de su rostro no demostraba lo mismo.

-Está bien hermano oso, no hay problema- le conteste, y sus ojos se abrieron, y se llenaron de felicidad.

-Vieron, me considera su hermano- le dijo Em, sacándole la lengua al resto- Me quiere más a mí que a ustedes- se giro a verme- Gracias!-

-Pero es nuestra mejor amiga- le contestaron Ali y Rose.

-Pero a mí me dijo HER-MA-NO- le contesto separando las silabas para hacer más énfasis.

-No Em, me quiere más a mí. Es mi mejor amiga y hermana desde hace más tiempo- le contesto Jazz. _"Creo que quizás este sea un buen momento"_ pensó, y ya sabía a lo que se refería.

-Ay, querido Jasper no te pongas celoso- le dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda- Tu la tienes todas las tardes y noches para ti solo- y movía sugerentemente las cejas. Y yo como no podía ser de otra forma me sonroje, como se le ocurrían esas cosas. _"¿Este me está diciendo en serio?"_ pensó Jazz, y yo solo asentí luego de mirar en la mente de Em. _"Se ve tan linda sonrojada, lástima que sea por las idioteces que dice Emmett. No todos somos como ellos, como se le ocurre insinuarle eso a mi dulce ángel" _pensó Edward.

-Deja de decir pavadas Em- le conteste- Jazz es como un hermano para mí- sabia que esa frase dejaría pesando a dos vampiros más de la cuenta. _"Sus emociones muestras confusión, esperanza y felicidad. Pero todo mezclado, después vamos a tener que hacer alguna muestra más de nuestra "hermandad" para que lo crean"_ pensó Jazz y yo solo moví a penas mi cabeza, pero para el resto habría sido un gesto insignificante- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?- les pregunte.

Ellos asintieron, y salieron mientras con Jazz agarrábamos una campera y yo, además, una cartera.

-¿Cómo iremos?- les pregunte al llegar al lado de los autos. Estaban el Mercedes de Carlisle, el Volvo de Edward y el BMW de Rose.

-Con Em en mi auto- me respondió Rose mientras se dirigían al lado de este.

-Nosotros con Esme en el mío- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Y nosotros en…- iba diciendo Alice cuando la interrumpió Jazz.

-Alice, ¿Quieres venir conmigo en el mercedes?- le pregunto con una sonrisa Jazz, Alice lo miro con confusión, y después me miro a mi que le asentí con una sonrisa. Miro a Edward y solo asintió.

-Claro- le respondió con una sonrisa. Y se fue saltando-bailando hasta donde estaba Jazz.

-Bella, ¿Tu quieres venir conmigo?- me pregunto Edward con esperanza.

-Por supuesto- le conteste efusivamente, para sonrojarme después por mi comportamiento. En estos momentos odia poder sonrojarme. El me regalo una sonrisa torcida y nos subimos al auto, como todo buen caballero primero me abrió la puerta para que subiera.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, teníamos música clásica de fondo, y solo hablamos un par de cosas triviales, pero por sus pensamientos pude saber que seguía analizando mis palabras. _"Jazz es como un hermano para mí, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo quiera como algo mas. A parte ella dijo es como, no dijo Jazz es un hermano para mí"_. Se notaba que no lo había convencido lo suficiente como para que me preguntara si éramos pareja o no.

Habíamos llegado al shopping y estábamos todos parados en las puertas de entrada.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- pregunto Alice mientras saltaba de lo feliz que estaba.

-Porque no vamos recorriendo, y donde vemos algo que nos guste entramos- aconsejo Esme.

-Si, me gusta esa idea. Yo por mi parte no necesito comprar nada, asique recorramos haber que hay. ¿Qué piensan?- les dije y Jazz se rio. _"Como si no lo supieras"_ _¡Dios que infantil!_

-Ok, hagamos eso- me contesto Alice.

Así comenzamos a recorrer el shopping entrando a un par de locales, y de los cuales salíamos con una bolsa cada una, como mínimo. Emmett, como había dicho, se aburrió a la hora y media, y se fueron con Jazz a ver los videos juegos, dejando de paso en los autos las bolsas que teníamos. Edward dijo que iría a ver unos CDs, y Carlisle a ver si habían llegado unos libros que quería.

Con las chicas seguimos recurriendo los locales un rato más, hasta que terminamos de ver todos los que eran de ropa, zapatos y demás accesorios. Ahí Esme dijo que quería ir a ver un local de antigüedades que había en el shopping, y Alice la acompaño ya que también quería verlas; Rose me pregunto si me molestaba que fuera a ver no se qué cosa de autos, y yo le dije que no había problema, que yo quería ir a ver unos libros a la librería.

Asique quedamos, al igual que habíamos quedado con los hombres, que nos reuniríamos en la puerta de entrada a las 18. Me encamine a la librería, la verdad quería encontrar algún libro para leer, porque los que me había comprado la primera vez que vine ya los leí, y los que traje también. Quería ver si había alguno nuevo que llamara mi atención. Estaba tan ensimismada en las sinopsis y los títulos que no me fije que había alguien al lado mío hasta que, al moverme, choque contra él.

-Lo-lo siento- le dije al chico con el que me había chocado- No estaba mirando- y ya sentía como me ponía roja.

-No hay problema, y yo tampoco estaba prestando atención- me contesto con una sonrisa- Por cierto, y disculpa mi indiscreción, pero buen libro- dijo y señalo el libro que tenia entre las manos.

- ¿Si? La verdad estaba indecisa entre llevarlo o no, pero si decís que es bueno voy a confiar en vos- le conteste sincera.

-Confía, es un muy buen libro. Por cierto me llamo Malcolm Pluk- me dijo y me tendió la mano para que se la estrechara.

-Ah, si. Un gusto Malcolm, yo soy…- y justo cuando iba a decirle mi nombre escuche la voz de otra persona diciéndolo.

-Bella!- dijo Jazz, quien venía con Em.

-Exacto, ese es mi nombre. Soy Bella Swan- le dije, pero mi acompañante estaba impresionado por Em y Jazz, y si semejante tamaño no se ve todos los días- ¿Qué ocurre Jazz?- le pregunte cuando me gire.

-Nada, solo que no te encontrábamos y cuando lo hacemos te vemos hablando con este- me dijo Jazz "celoso". _"Acuérdate del plan, Edward está en la librería, y Alice está lo suficientemente cerca para escucharnos"_ pensó.

-Si, estaba hablando con Malcolm- le dije- ¿Algún problema?

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- me pregunto cuando salió de su impresión.

-Nosotros somos sus hermanos, y déjame decirte que somos bastante sobreprotectores- le contesto Jazz, mientras Em le daba a Malcolm una mirada seria, que intimidaría a cualquiera.

-Ok. Bella fue un placer conocerte, hasta luego- me dijo Malcolm, y salió casi corriendo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Jasper Whitlock?- le dije "enojada". Ahora venia el desenlace final.

-¿A mí que me pasa? ¿A vos que te ocurre? Vos sos la que está hablando con cualquiera. Que dirían nuestros padres- me regaño Jazz. _"Ahora viene la mejor parte" _pensó Jazz.

-Estarían contentos de que estuviese pudiéndome adaptar aquí. A rehacer mi vida, y quizás salir con alguien. Con vos no estarían muy contentos por comportarte como un cavernícola sobreprotector- le dije. _"Me encantaría ver a tu padre feliz porque vos socialices con humanos, creo que estaría contento conmigo por espantarlo, al igual que tus tíos, Demetri y Alec. Creo que sea yo quien los espante a ellos 5, no?"_ pensó, y tuve que contenerme para no reírme al ver la imagen que se imagino.

-Claro, si tú lo dices. Aunque creo que el tío William estaría contento de que no salieras con nadie hasta que tuvieras 40- me dijo- Lo siento Bella, solo que no quiero que te lastimen- _"Es cierto eso, realmente no quiero que salgas lastimada por nadie, ni nada"_ pensó.

-Esta bien Jazz, y creo que ese es el deseo que pide todos los cumpleaños.-nos reímos juntos- Y no me lastimaran- le dije como respuesta a su pensamiento.

Fuimos a pagar el libro que tenía en la mano, y unos mas que ya había separado. Cuando salimos de la librería y estábamos casi llegando a la puerta, donde ya estaban todos, Em nos dijo.

-Chicos, tengo una duda- dijo con la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

-Si, Em. ¿Cuál es?- le dije amablemente. Aunque ya sabía que nos preguntaría, porque luego de lo de la librería no había dicho nada, y estaba pensando acerca de nuestras frases.

-¿Ustedes son pareja?- nos dijo directamente, ya para esto habíamos llegado a la entrada con todos los demás. Todos tenían expresiones diferentes, Rose, Esme y Carlisle estaban sorprendidos por la pregunta de Em y la seriedad con que la había hecho; y Edward y Alice, estaban expectantes por la respuesta, aunque no estaban seguros de querer saber la respuesta.

-Nosotros- dijo Jazz- No, no somos pareja. ¿Por qué lo dices por lo del instituto?- le pregunto.

Em asintió y nos señalo, ya que desde que salimos de la librería veníamos abrazados.

-Ah, es un comportamiento común entre nosotros. Y solo significa que somos mejores amigos, y hermanos, vivimos la mayor parte de nuestra vida juntos. Y con respecto a lo del instituto, es que no queríamos tener que afrontar a pretendientes, ni nada por el estilo. Ya suficiente seria tener que comenzar una nueva vida, y adaptarnos a estos cambios como para sumarle pretendientes.- le dije con una sonrisa. _"Entonces no son pareja, eso es una muy buena noticia. Asique mi visión puede volverse realidad" _pensó Alice y me mostro una visión de Jazz, como vampiro, y ella tomados de la mano. Eso fue lo que vio el día de la cita con Jazz, después le tengo que decir._"Todo fue una mentira, mi Bella, mi ángel es libre. No tengo porque sentir remordimientos por quererla. Ella puede ser mi pareja. No, soy muy egoísta, no puedo permitirme pensar en ella como pareja. Ella debe vivir su vida como humana, pero no puedo alejarme, no puedo. Pero tampoco puedo meterla en mi mundo, correría mucho peligro"_ pensó Edward. Pobre, pero yo ya no podía hacer más nada, por ahora. Todavía no estaba lista para decirles la verdad, y recién eso haría a Edward cambiar de parecer, ya que por mis venas corre sangre vampírica y este también es mi mundo.

**Lamento muchisimo la demora, pero prometo actualizar pronto. Espero que con este cap haya sido recompensada la espera.**

**El proximo cap. calculo que sera de un pov Edward o Alice desde el principio. Espero sus reviews para ver que opinan.**

**Y muchas gracias a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos, a alertas, a los que comentan, a los que leen. Y bienvenidos a todos los que recien comienzan a leerla.**

**Saludos, **

**Luz de Cristal**


	14. Casi visiones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, mia es la trama.**

**Que la disfruten!**

**Chapter14: Casi visiones**

**Alice POV**

Con Edward habíamos ido a cazar al Goat Rocks, ya que el resto había ido hacia poco vinimos nosotros solos. Creo que para los dos era mejor así, ya que aunque eran nuestra familia, que estuvieran en parejas, a veces, incomodaba un poco. Por eso de los 3, Edward era mi hermano favorito, aparte de que su don fuera el de leer las mentes y el mío, el de ver el futuro, cosa que nos conectaba bastante, éramos los únicos dos vampiros de la familia Cullen sin pareja. "Nuestros padres" Carlisle y Esme, eran dos vampiros fantásticos, realmente se comportaban como nuestros padres, nos cuidaban y se preocupaban por nosotros como cualquier humano la haría por sus hijos, y también nos querían un montón, aunque ese sentimiento era mutuo. Después teníamos a Emmett y a Rosalie, quienes eran "nuestros hermanos adoptivos", la historia que sabían los humanos era que todos fuimos adoptados por los Cullen, y que la única con relación sanguínea era Rose, que era una especie de sobrina de Esme. Aunque, en realidad, ninguno tenía relación sanguínea con ningún otro, nos queríamos como si fuéramos una verdadera familia. Emmett era el payaso de la familia, no podías estar un rato sin que te saliera con algún comentario gracioso y chiquilín, y estaba en pareja con Rose, este era el claro ejemplo de los opuesto se atraen. Rosalie es la persona que justamente no juntarías con Em, ya que ella es vanidosa, y seria, pero bueno, juntos se complementan, y se aman muchísimo. Espero que con Edward podamos encontrar un amor tan fuerte como el de nuestros padres y hermanos.

Volviendo a la realidad, ya estábamos por terminar de cazar cuando me pareció sentir una esencia distinta a la de los animales, asique me largue a correr en esa dirección antes que el rastro se cortara. Cuando llegue al lugar donde el rastro estaba más fuerte, no había nadie.

-¿Qué sucede Ali? ¿Está todo bien?- me pregunto Edward, que al verme salir corriendo me había seguido.

-No se Ed, sentí otra esencia, distinta a la nuestra o a la de los animales. Y vine para aquí, pero no hay nadie, aunque podría jurar que hasta hace un segundo había dos personas más- le dije realmente confundida.

-Ok, Ali. Yo también siento la esencia pero mientras cazábamos vos no tuviste ninguna visión de alguien más, ni yo pude leer la mente de nadie más, y a esta distancia debería de haber podido si había alguien. A parte el rastro no sigue para ningún otro lado, asique no creo que haya sido reciente, quizás era viejo pero quedo impregnado en algo que ahora se movió- me dijo Ed confiado, aunque yo sabía que el también tenía dudas- ¿Volvemos a casa, o quieres cazar algo más?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No, volvamos. Yo ya estoy llena, y tengo que hacer algunas cosas realmente importantes en casa- le conteste, mientras pensaba en el recorrido al shopping que teníamos que hacer con Rose.

Edward al leer mis pensamientos rodo los ojos, ya que según el nosotras teníamos una "adicción a las compras", pero no era así, solo nos gustaba estar a la moda y que nuestra familia también lo estuviese.

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegamos a la casa, nos recibió Esme con un abrazo y un beso a cada uno.

-¿Cómo la pasaron chicos? ¿Se divirtieron?- nos pregunto con verdadero interés.

-Si Esme, nos divertimos un rato- le contesto Ali con una sonrisa- Y ahora tengo que ir a planear la próxima salida de compras con Rose- le dijo mientras se iba dando saltitos como bailarina.

Esme solo la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, ella era tan feliz con nosotros, puedo cumplir el sueño de ser madre, aunque un poco diferente a la forma convencional, pero a ella no le importaba mucho.

-Yo iré al piano a tocar un rato- le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Ok, que te diviertas-

Me fui a mi piano que estaba en el living, por suerte Emmett había salido a ver algo a Port Ángeles, y Rose estaba con Ali arriba, viendo su próxima salida de shopping, Carlisle esta en el hospital y Esme había ido a cuidar las flores de su jardín.

Al tocar las teclas, mis dedos cobraron vida propia y empezó a surgir una hermosa melodía. La melodía no era otra que la que le había compuesto a Esme hace ya bastante tiempo, pero era una que me encantaba tocar y a Esme escuchar. Estuve un rato tocando otras melodías más, hasta que se me fue ocurriendo otra melodía, parecía una nana, pero no terminaba de encontrar los acordes perfectos, asique decidí que más tarde la terminaría porque ahora está con el encuentro de la extraña esencia en Goat Rocks, realmente me extrañaba porque parecía reciente, pero se perdía en el aire sin dejar un rumbo por el que se habrían ido.

El fin de semana paso normal, como cualquier otro fin de semana. Las chicas se fueron al centro comercial como habían organizado, con Em jugamos un par de luchas, y Carlisle trabajo. Estábamos con ganas de jugar al béisbol, pero debíamos esperar a que hubiese una tormenta cerca, si no los ruidos llamarían demasiado la atención.

El lunes comenzaban las clases y las chicas estaban ansiosas, Rose porque los humanos apreciaran su belleza, _si, era realmente vanidosa, _y Ali, porque a pesar de ya haber hecho el instituto varias veces, todavía le gustaba ir y estar en contacto con humanos. Sumado al hecho de que había un rumor de nuevos estudiantes, y no había podido verlos en sus visiones. Ya veremos, aunque seguramente sería como los demás, quedarían prendados de nuestra belleza, y luego se les iría pasando. Aunque hay muchos en el pueblo que todavía no nos terminan de ignorar, sus pensamientos algunas veces son muy ridículos, pero llegado un tiempo son insufribles. Es como tener varias radios prendidas al mismo tiempo, diciendo cosas distintas y tú escuchas a cada una de ellas, sin poder apagarlas, es una condena a veces. Ya veremos lo que ocurre en este primer día de clases, y con los nuevos estudiantes, aunque calculo que no mucho…

**MIL DISCULPAS! Ya se que dije que iba a actualizar pronto, y esto es cualquier cosa menos eso, asique perdon! Pero como conteste en un mensaje fue un conjunto de cosas, visitas, falta de tiempo, y falta de inspiracion, y no puede seguir la historia. Por eso lo lamento mucho!**

**De ahora en mas, hasta que lleguemos a la parte de la historia que vamos desde el pov Bella, van a ser pov Alice y Edward. Esto lo aclaro para que no se desesperen, la historia va a seguir, pero necesito estar a la misma altura desde los pov de Alice y Edward, que del de Bella, para lo que va a suceder proximamente en la historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y gracias a todos por su apoyo. Realmente lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar. Decidi que voy a dejar toda la historia escrita, asi solo es subirla, y no me vuelve a pasar lo mismo con la falta de tiempo.**

**Con cariño, **

**Luz de Cristal**


End file.
